Nightshade
by Ina Meh Quin
Summary: AU. Endymion, Prince of the Vampire Kingdom, loses the love of his life at the hands of a vampire he once thought to be a friend. In one night he loses all he knows. Until the years pass, and his love returns again, reborn in a modern age. But with his love brings danger, and the ghosts of the kingdom that was once his.
1. Intro - 500 Years Ago

I was sitting on my couch, watching TV - or scrolling through my phone - and an idea hit me.  
This is my first Sailor Moon fic; But I've loved Sailor Moon since I was a youngster!  
Disclaimer: Of course, I do not own anything Sailor Moon.

 **Fic is completely AU.**

* * *

5 _00 years in the past:_

"Prince Endymion, your grace." A tall man bowed before the boy prince.

The boy was not boy - he had the appearance of a strapping, young man. He was tall, lean; He had dark hair and dark eyes that seemed to glow through bits of hair that fell just over his forehead. When he smiled, everyone around him admired him - he was beautiful. Perfect skin; The tone of his voice was just as appealing, like a song that landed on ears. He was the boy prince of the great King Antony: King of the Vampires. And Endymion was a boy, because he had not yet broken one hundred years of age.

He had been seated at the corner of his bedroom window, one leg perched against the stone frame. His eyes were transfixed upon the moon, the entity that gave vampires their source of life and protection. While most vampires would pray to the moon and stars for luck, or strength, or small bits of fortune, Endymion had other prayers in mind. For he had taken the moon's light for granted all his life; having his father as the king, he had no need for prayers. He was looked upon as the highest of vampires, and vampires alike wished to know him, to see him - to be him. Perhaps he was the first vampire in the history of their existence to find the life dull.

That was, until recently.

"Your grace." The tall man spoke again, raising his head from his bow, "I need to speak to you, if I may."

"Go on, Kunzite." Endymion motioned the man with his hand, giving him the chance to say whatever message that tortured his tongue. Kunzite stood straight, the length of his long, white hair cascaded around his shoulders as he did. He kept one hand above his heart, and the other upon the hilt of his sword. His grey eyes peered at the Prince intently before he cleared his throat to begin, "Prince, I had urgent news."

"It isn't urgent, if it isn't the first words you speak." Endymion sighed as he spoke. His long, slender fingers drove through the strands of hair that tickled his skin, and pulled them back upon his head. He wanted to get back to his thoughts and prayers, and as much as he loved Kunzite - both his friend and guardian - he needed him to be done with _whatever_ this was.

"It is of Lady Beryl... and the human Princess."

Endymion's eyes fell from the moon to look inside of his bedroom and at the vampire who protected him daily. He saw the fear and concern on the man's face, which normally, would never be there. Kunzite was Endymion's thoughts, his conscious; He was the voice of wisdom and reason amongst the four guardians appointed to the King's son. For him to look as he did, only meant the remaining of his news was riddled with dread.

"Princess Serenity?" Endymion needed to confirm this. Surely there were other princesses upon Earth.

"Yes, your grace." He said, "She was last seen with Lady Beryl."

"Go on with it, and? What has happened to them?"

"We haven't seen them return, and the humans in town have started to riot. They saw her leave with Lady Beryl, and have started accusing us vampires of treason."

Endymion, instantly, was full of worry and shock. He hopped down from his window, and grabbed his black jacket that hung at the far wall. He grabbed the only lit candle within his room, and hurried down the halls of his father's castle; Kunzite's footsteps were close behind, and just as urgent. They sped past the vampires who lurked the halls, staring outside the windows at the torches that made their way to the castle. Endymion had been so lost at the moon and within his own thoughts, he hadn't heard the noise outside. The sounds were distant, but with the senses of a vampire, he should have heard.

"What say my father?" Endymion asked, his breath shaky, as they hurried down the steps into the castle foyer.

"He is outside with my brother guardians, Your Grace, and with his other men. They are trying to find the women now."

The Prince sighed, "But the humans, how? How could they think such horrid things of us? When have we vampires ever..." his voice trailed off as he thought of the Lady Beryl, but refocused his thoughts to think of the matters at hand. The human girl, the Princess of the town in which they shared land with, was missing. If he or his father could not find her, there would be war. A war with the humans, and with himself. With himself, because his prayers to the moon, were prayers and hopeful blessings of his love for her. A vampire could not love a human girl, but he did. Somehow, he hoped, his feelings for the Princess Serenity were not the cause of this.

Outside, Kunzite had already prepared their horses. The white stallions stood ready, each with their hair a glow in the moon's light. Endymion mounted his without hesitation, and sped off without word of where to go from his guardian. He followed his senses. His heart. The light of the stars as his guidance, he rode through the woods towards the torch bearing horde - Somehow, in his heart, he knew it was where he needed to go.

* * *

"Unhand her!" A royal guard of the humans stood at the front of the large crowd. The guard, covered in iron mail and red cloth, stood in front of an even large man. A portly man. This man, with his silver beard and beady eyes, fought at the guard in front of him - he wanted to charge forward. He wanted to attack.

He, his guard, and the large crowd, stood in front of the gate that separated the town from the lands the vampires lived upon. On the adjacent side of the humans, were the crowd of vampires, not a robust or with means to attack. They stood as a cloud of defense with their King Antony and the guardian's of the golden kingdom. Blended with the yells from the crowd of humans, were the yells of the Vampire King and his men. Because between the two groups, standing firm on the stone path that lead to the gate, was the Lady Beryl. Her long red hair matched that of the gown she wore. Her orange toned eyes panned the heads of both crowds as she scanned ways for escape. She saw none, but needed to, for in her arms was a struggling, crying, Princess Serenity.

The human Princess extended her arms in the direction of her screaming father, but she could not break free. Beryl's arm was wrapped around her neck, and her other hand held a pointed, extended nail against the side of her neck. With each struggle, Serenity felt a prick of pain against her skin. It was only a matter a minutes - no, seconds - before Beryl broke blood and drank her dry. She felt this. She knew this. The silver stands of her long hair stuck to the tears of her red cheeks. _Father_ , she pleaded silently, with her lips forming the word over and over again.

"Beryl!" King Antony bellowed, "Unhand the girl, and return to the castle!"

Beryl shot her king an angry, tear infused face. He could see the rage within her eyes. She twirled to face her king, with the whimpering serenity in her arms. "I refuse!" She yelled. "I refuse, I refuse, I refuse..." Her yelled gradually decreased to that of a whisper, and she said it twice more against Serenity's ear before whispering, "I refuse, for why should you be the one to have what it is I want..."

"I do not understand." Serenity cried, "You said we were to be friends."

The Princess' hands pulled at Beryl's arm. She could feel her chest grow heavy as breathing only grew harder. She could not die here.

"You foolish girl," Beryl laughed as she tightened her hold, "I never would have thought you could be tricked so easily."

Serenity felt her vision grow dim. She pulled harder against Beryl's grasp, but she was no match for the vampire's strength. She coughed as she cried, and closed her blue eyes. She thought back to that early morning, before the sun had rose completely in the sky. Rather than be woken by her ladies in waiting, she was greeted by a gentle kiss of her love. She could picture his face, his dark eyes, his warm smile as he told her 'Good Morning, Serenity.' He told her he would fetch for her later in the day, he had something of importance to tell her. She simply thought it was Beryl he sent. She was wrong; She would never see him again. "Endy...mion." She gasped.

"What did you say, girl?" Beryl hissed, pulling Serenity up by her neck alone. The crowds - both humans and vampires - gasped at the shrill cry that escaped the princess. Her feet no longer touched the ground. Her dress flowed loosely in the wind as Beryl held her up in the air. She could not breathe, she could not think. And she thought she heard her name.

"How dare you say his name? No human addresses the prince so easily!" Beryl pushed the tips of her nails into the Princess' neck. Tears fell down from her orange eyes as she stared at the human girl in her hands. She could squeeze her fingers, just once, and break life from the girl. How easy would it be? Then, all her problems would be resolved. There would be no more distractions. There would be no more interference. Everything would return to normal.

"Serenity!" It was not just the princess who heard her name; Beryl heard it as well. She turned towards the woods. She could hear the galloping feet of horses - two horses. And that voice, she knew that voice.

Through the trees, seated upon his white horse, was Prince Endymion. Next to him, and only seconds behind, was Kunzite; he, too, was seated on his white horse. The two rode to the crowd without pause, and ignored the pleas from both vampires and humans alike. Endymion had his eyes on Beryl and Serenity, and needed the free the Princess he loved. With Kunzite by his side, they jumped down from their horses and started on foot, but when Serenity cried out again, Endymion stopped in his tracks. He could feel his vampire blood boil and his sense rage to a standard he never unleashed them, but he couldn't. He could endanger her more than she already was. "Beryl, please, unhand her. Put her down and return her to her father."

There was a glimmer of hope in Beryl's eyes. Her bright lips turned up ever so slightly, and a gentle smile graced her face. She mouthed his name - Endymion - silently, and in that moment, the Prince believed he had reached her. He extended his hands towards her, motioning her to come to him. Without words, he mouthed to her - Please, let her go. This, his plea for Serenity, broke the smile on Beryl's face. Her lips plummeted down, and the tears dried within her eyes. The orange within them turned blood red. "You give me a plea? A plea, for a human girl?"

"Lady Beryl." Kunzite stepped forward, with his sword ready to be swung if need be, "Obey the Prince. It is within your duty-"

A blood curdling laugh escaped Beryl. The sound of it echoed in everyone's ears. King Antony yelled for his son, because he knew that laugh. It was the same laugh the vampire who created Beryl made before he went insane. And the same laugh he gave before he was executed. "Endymion!"

The Prince looked at his father. The second his eyes left Beryl, he heard an unnatural crunch. Cries and yells emerged from the human crowd. Endymion felt his heart stop. He whipped his head back around, just as the body of Serenity hit the stone ground. Her lifeless face was turned to his; The light in her blue eyes, gone. He could no longer hear the sweet beating of her heart. Time stood still as he walked towards her body. He cradled her head in his lap, pushing aside her silver hair. His finger traced the silver crystal brooch attached to her dress. He felt the tears in his eyes.

"Your grace, we must go!" Kunzite pulled at the collar of his jacket. Endymion would not move. He cried, caressing the warmth of the Princess' cheeks before the went cold. Why, why would Beryl do such a thing?

"Your grace!" Kunzite pulled again at Endymion, with all his might, forcing the Prince to a stand against his will. He forced him to look ahead, to look a Beryl. The cries and yells from the humans were not of rage, but of fear. They were under attack. Beryl ripped and pulled at the necks of the innocent, drenching her clothes in warm blood. Her laugh echoed over the screams. On the King's side, he and his guardians ran forward to stop her, but found themselves under the force of newly turned vampires.

"Endymion!" Kunzite yelled, "We must leave! Please, Your Grace!"

Endymion looked at the fight, and up at the guardian who vowed to protect his life. Behind him, he saw his three other guardians: Jadiete, Nephrite, and Zoisite. They each waited for orders, but knew what it was to be. It only needed to be said verbally.

"I cannot simply leave her..." Endymion said as Kunzite pulled him from her body; He fought for a moment, and found that only the brooch was in his grasp. Kunzite had dragged him away, back towards their horses. He stared down at his fingers, down at the crystal in his hand. This would be the last piece he had of her, of his Darling Serenity. He couldn't fathom the thought as he mind went white; he had just seen her that morning! He was to ask for her hand in marriage! And now, that was gone.

"Prince, we must leave. Your father will take care of it from here." Jadiete said as they each road off on their horses. They did not turn for the castle, but instead road past it.

Endymion should have looked back, but didn't. He road with his guardians, away from the battle. Their job was to protect him, order given by their King. If only they had known, they would never see their king again.


	2. Chapter 1

1

"Today, Class, is the anniversary of our lovely city. Five hundred years ago today, our founding members survived a battle against barbarians, and rebuilt the town from the ground up after it was destroyed."

Chalk scratched against the blackboard at the start of the classroom. The sunlight outside the high school was bright - the weather being recorded as one of the hottest days of summer yet - and in the rays of light the chalk spelled words like magic. Happy Anniversary, the board read. Beneath that were facts of the town founders, the battles against the barbarians that latest for days and days, and the buildings that remained from all those years ago.

New students - freshman - found the facts amazing. They were never taught such things in elementary school, and being introduced to the facts was eye opening. Who knew? Besides adults, of course. And Usagi, a senior, who had taken the class three times prior and just _could not pass._

She stared at her bright haired teacher, who's long fingers decorated the board with the notes to write down. She wouldn't, of course, because why would she? Who cared about the battles of five hundred years ago? Not Usagi. What or who were these barbarians anyway? Usagi didn't know. She sat at her desk, her long blonde hair tied up in ponytails, secured with buns, and her head in her hands. Her bright, blue eyes were half lidded, her mind else where. Usagi was playing video games at home - that's where her mind was. And she was surrounded in ice cream. She'd rather have that, than listen to this stupid class for one more year.

"Ah, I see another year no notes, Miss Usagi."

Usagi jumped in her desk. Suddenly each and every freshman eye was on her. Their eyes, plus the teacher's; She wasn't sure how she quickly became the center of attention. Being lost in her thoughts was one thing, but completely gone, was another. She wasn't sure when the teacher left the front of the room and walked next to her. It scared her, really.

"I, uh..." Usagi stammered as her nails patted nervously against the top of her desk, "You see, um..."

"I'd hate to have to stall your graduation because you don't pass my class, Usagi."

The teacher smiled, almost comforting, but there was no comfort when the freshman class around her began to snicker. Usagi groaned as he hid her face.

* * *

"I should have copied off of Ami..." Usagi walked down the halls after class, grumbling to herself. She couldn't wipe the annoyed look from her face. It was the beginning of the school year, the halls full of life and excited students, and Usagi already made a fool of herself before the end of the first day. Her stomach was in knots; Her mother would kill her. "Dammit..."

"I wouldn't have let you copy, even if you tried. It would get you no where, Usagi!"

Usagi raised only her eyes. She hadn't noticed her friend had caught up to her in the hallway. Ami, her intelligent, blue haired friend, smiled warmly at her. While Usagi carried books in her backpack, Ami carried a tablet - each of her books were digitally downloaded and tabbed with notes. Usagi would have done it that way, if only she understood technology. If it wasn't a TV, or a video game, or something that played music, she would hit numerous buttons until something happened. Normally, the outcome didn't go in her favor. If it wasn't for Ami, she would be a lost cause sometimes.

"But Ami, she's talking about summer school! You have to help me!" Usagi whined, her head still slumped over and her face still down in the dumps.

Ami could not help but laugh. She rose a pencil in the air, twirling around the eraser - which was shaped like the planet Mercury - and tapped in against her forehead. "I could help you study." She smiled, "And we can ensure you pass!"

 _Oh, why can't you just do it for me?_ Usagi thought to herself.

The rest of the day went on the way it started - rough, dull, and humiliating. She walked into the wrong class, twice. Not to mention she hadn't realized until the middle of the day that she had forgotten her lunch at home. By the end of the day, a hungry Usagi slumped down the hall, ready to meet up with Ami and Minako to head out for ice cream. But even that didn't end well; She trips, and falls face first into a fellow student eating pizza. Her uniform was ruined.

"It isn't so bad!" Minako laughed as she playfully braided her own bright, blonde hair, "It could have been worse."

The three girls were a block or so away from the ice cream shop they normally attended. Their other friends, Rei and Makoto, were probably inside already. Being a hot day, ice cream was a necessity. Yet, Usagi needed to point out the mess she was in. She growled as she hopped in front of her two friends. She pulled at the shirt she wore - her gym shirt - and pouted, an overblown pout. "Do you see this? Look at me! I'm hideous!"

Ami bit down on her bottom lip, and adjusted her glasses on her face to free of her of the sun's glare. "It could be worse." She said, simply.

"It could've been a cute boy you bumped into!" Minako chimed.

Usagi grumbled as she turned around, her head turned up towards the sky, "But he was cute!" her voice carried out into the air around them.

Once inside the parlor, Usagi found herself in the comforting arms of Makoto. The tall brunette wrapped her arms around her younger friend. _It's alright!_ She hummed as Usagi whined, _It could have been worse!_ It seemed that was Usagi's phrase of relief for the day. It could have been worse. Perhaps it could've been. She had no choice but to let the day go, and relax with her friends. As they were brought their ice cream sundaes and milkshakes, each of the girls talked about their day. Makoto was able to register in a cooking class in her school, and of course, was already the apple of the teacher's eyes. Rei had found some extracurricular for herself, each revolving around the supernatural and mystical - she could not wait to start them. Minako was the gleaming star in her drama class, and Ami already picked up extra credit classes - _You can never have enough knowledge!_ She cheered.

"And Usagi went head first into a boy?" Rei laughed as she at the cherry on top of her vanilla ice cream.

"I tripped!" She cried in defense.

"He was cute too, she said." Minako teased, and ducked - Usagi threw a spoon in her direction.

"You both are horrible! Ugh, I hate you!"

"You don't hate them." Ami laughed as she scrolled through her tablet. She had ordered a milkshake, that she had drank mid way, but paused to download a book.

"I do! Do you have to keep repeating that he was cute?" Usagi sneered her eyes at her fellow blonde haired friend, "I mean, did you meet a cute boy today?"

Usagi hadn't noticed at first, but Minako's face had flushed a faint pink. Her eyes were behind Usagi and the others, staring at the counter of the ice cream parlor. Usagi waved her hand in her friend's face, but could not break her gaze. "Helllllo. Earth to Minako."

"Speaking of cute boys..." Minako whispered. She gripped Usagi's chin in her hand and forced her friend to look in the same direction. The other girls followed their gaze. And each felt a though they had seen an angel.

At the counter were five young men, varying in height. There were two with blond hair, one shorter than the other. One of them, the tallest of the five, had long silver hair that framed his shoulders and arms, and the one who stood beside him had maroon hair tucked behind his ears. Usagi's eyes were stuck on the one in the middle; He was tall, but not the tallest. His hair was black, cut short, and he had dark eyes to match. He was strikingly beautiful, with perfect skin and a body that was sculpted from marble. It didn't help, that as she stared at him, he stared back at her, his eyes seemingly full of intent. In fact, each of the young men were staring at them. The girls gulped in unison.

"Oh my." Makoto whispered as she dropped her spoon.

"Who are they?" Ami whispered; she never looked at boys when her friends did, but these boys, she could not avoid. There was a strong aura about them. It emitted off of each of them in vibrating pulses. Ami felt it in her heart, a drawing sensation.

"I... I don't know." Minako whispered, "I've never seen them around before."

The girls gasped in unison as the dark haired teen took steps towards them, and his friends followed. Usagi's eyes went wide. She looked down at her old, yellow gym shirt and squealed silently. "I can't." She whispered at Minako as she pulled at her collar, "Look at me. I can't talk to him like this!"

"I think it's too late..." Minako said, her eyes transfixed at the angels that approached them.

Usagi tried to dart and hide behind the pink booth they sat on, but it was too late. The same pulse Ami had felt, Usagi felt. Her hands dug into the faux leather as she fought to run away, but her legs wouldn't move. Her brain yelled at her feet, but nothing changed. She was frozen. Stiff as a board. And then his voice hit her ears.

"Nice shirt."

Usagi's head whipped around, so hard the long strands from her ponytails hit her face. With flushed cheeks, and hair in her mouth, she was met by dark eyes that seemed to glow. The smile on his face matched. As if she hadn't heard him - or he thought she hadn't - he said it again, this time with a laugh, "Um, Nice... Shirt?"

* * *

 **Thank you to Kera69love, Ruk, Marie, Ilana & the mysterious Guest for the reviews! I'm glad my first chapter grabbed people :) Hopefully this second chapter was just as enjoyable! Sorry it's kind of short ... **

**And to clarify, yes it's Beryl. I hadn't noticed the typo. Sometimes I type on my phone, and it auto corrects words to other words my phone _assumes_ I want to say. Bah. I'll go back and correct!**

 **And, yes! There is a back story to this :) Chapters will soon unfold this.**


	3. Chapter 2

2

 _"I'm afraid you've wandered very far from home, Princess."_

 _A voice came from above, within the trees. The Princess Serenity clasped her hands to her chest, biting down on her bottom lip, as she looked up and around for the voice. She knew she heard it, and knew it was that of a man. A young man - one with such a beautiful voice. With the light of the moon shimmering off the leaves and branches of the wooded area, she saw nothing. Not a rustle, not a sight. Could she have dreamed it perhaps? It was late, later than normal. Serenity had an odd habit, one her father frowned upon heavily, of walking out into the courtyard and beyond the trees. But the moon attracted her so. The beauty of it's light. The aura it emitted. It's ability to grant wishes - this wasn't something humans believed, but she had heard stories. Stories that traveled amongst the voices of vampires. If only she could ask one..._

 _"Do you often stare into the abyss?" The voice spoke again, "It's as thought there isn't a single idea in your mind..."_

 _"Huh?" The silver haired Princess whipped around in full circle. Her blue eyes scanned the trees once again. "Who is there? Show yourself." She demanded._

 _A gentle laugh followed. Down from the large, green trees jumped a young man - the owner of the mysterious voice. Serenity gasped as he landed on top the grass without making a sound; It was graceful, almost as if he had floated down on a cloud. He wore a silk top, open at the collar, and dark pants. The white of his shirt gleamed in the moonlight. With his hands in his front pockets, the dark haired young man stepped towards the timid princess. She tightened her hands against her chest._

 _"Do I frighten you?" He asked, his dark yet gentle eyes looked upon her curiously._

 _Serenity took in a slow breath to calm herself. "I'm not sure." She spoke truthfully, "Who are you?"_

 _The young man smiled; His smile alone made Serenity's heart sway in a direction it never had. She pressed her feet firmly against the grass to keep herself still; She felt faint._

 _"I am Prince Endymion, son of King Antony. Might I say, what a lovely dress you wear. It's beautiful." He took another step forward, "Like yourself."_

* * *

Usagi slid down and against the booth that was suppose to hide her. It was cold against her back, but not cold enough to drop her body temperature. She was stuck, lost in the eyes of the boy who approached her. Her mouth went dry, and her fingers trembled with nervousness. She could feel her heart slamming against her rib cage, over and over. If he didn't look away, she felt if would explode, and she would die. What a way to end her day...

"I don't think she speaks." The teen with short blond hair spoke. He slid his hands through his hair, eyeing each of the girls' with his grey eyes. His skin was pale, perfect, just like the others. Rei inched closed in her seat as she looked at him. She had met plenty of cute boys in her day but never as cute as this one. They were all dreamy, but there was something about him that was an inch above the others. Maybe, it was hair? His eyes? Or the smile that crept on his lips when he noticed her unblinking stare. With a squeek, she shook her head and reached over to poke Usagi, "Oh she speaks!" She said, a bit loud. When Usagi didn't look at her, she jabbed her - hard - in the chest bone, "Say something, stupid."

"Huh?" Usagi blinked, her cheeks red and on fire. She looked into the eyes of her friend, who stared her down with urgency. _Right, right, he's talking to me!_ Usagi straightened herself in her seat, adjusting her shirt to hide the small bit of pizza stains on her uniform skirt. She wasn't sure what to say to him. He commented on her shirt, and it _wasn't_ a nice shirt. It was hideous! It had stains, and a tear in the shoulder. Not to mention it wasn't the right shade of yellow.

"Endymion..." The tallest, with his waterfall of silver hair, placed a hand on the boy who spoke to Usagi. There was a slight scowl on his face as he addressed him. "We must go."

 _Endy...mion?_ Usagi blinked as she heard his name, or what she assumed was his name. It was strange, old sounding. She had never heard it before. It sounded like something out of a textbook, history class maybe, and there would be the even greater possibility she had never heard it. She stared at the one with silver hair for a moment, admiring his eyes and physique. He seemed protective of this _Endymion._ And annoyed. "What kind of name is Endymion?" Usagi blurted out.

Rei, who had remained as a silent cheerleader for Usagi to speak, lowered her head in disappointment. Like a snake, she slithered back to her seat to hid her eyes in her hands. "There she goes, just regular Usagi..."

"Making a mess of things..." Makoto sighed.

The dark haired boy flinched at the remark, looking back at his companions once before turning his gaze to Usagi once again. "It's mine. And what about your name? Bun head, is it?"

"Oooo..." the girls made a noise in unison, looking at Usagi, and waiting for her response. There was a delay, as emotions took hold. If only there was a name for the color red she turned. Her nose scrunched up in the center of her face, and with a hop, she stood before the boy with fists clenched at her side. "That wasn't very nice!" She whined.

Endymion laughed. His long fingers slid through his hair, slicking back the few stray strands before he looked back into her blue eyes. Even while mad, Usagi still found him utterly handsome. "Apologies." He said, "It's meatball head, isn't it?"

"Oooo..." The girls, a second time. To top it off, three of Endymion's friends snickered at his remarks. Her face, a darker red than before, pushed forward and against his. He couldn't help but blink as the smaller teen pressed her nose to his, in attempt to be fierce, and said in a very _stern_ voice, "My name is Usagi Tsukino. Not bun head. Not meatball head! And don't," she pressed his chest with a finger, "you," she stabbed him again, "forget it!"

A second of silence fell upon everyone. Even the people around them who happened to hear, paused and looked over in their direction. Endymion blinked again, before a sly grin twisted up in his lips. With a finger, he gently pushed Usagi to sit back in her seat. She stared at him as she silently obeyed; She wasn't sure why she sat down so willingly, but she had to thoughts to remain standing for some reason. Even though, only seconds before, she wanted to jab her finger in his chest until he got the point.

"The pleasure is mine, Usagi ." he smiled, his voice like silk, "It was nice meeting you."

Usagi swallowed air. _What just happened?_ She thought to herself as she folded her hands onto her lap. Without another word, each of them turned around and left, with Endymion in the lead. Just as quickly as they approached them, they left. Each of the girls sat, blinking, thinking to themselves. It was as if they could see the dust where the young men just stood.

"Well, they were cute." Minako beamed, hearts in her eyes. She leaned forward against the table, her ice cream a distant memory.

"What?!" Usagi cried, "Cute, but so mean!"

"Your buns do resemble meatballs, Usagi." Ami said thoughtfully as she played with her friend's blonde hair, "Perhaps it was just an interesting compliment."

Usagi slid down from her seat and onto the floor, suddenly blue in the face. She wished all the people around would stop staring. She also wished she could wipe his smile from her mind. _What a jerk!_ She tried to convince herself, _Who introduces themselves like that? Not very gentleman like!_

"Maybe it's because Usagi took a stab at his name." Rei muttered as she played with her milkshake, "I mean, who does that to someone as cute as he is."

Usagi groaned. _I did do that, didn't I?_

* * *

"Are you sure it was her, Your Grace?"

"I told you to stop that already." Endymion waved his hand at Kunzite, sighing under his breath. "We're to blend in. Not stick out like a sore thumb."

As the five vampires walked down the street and away from the ice cream parlor, the sun hit them in ways that was inhumanly possible. Strands of their hair glowed in the bright beams of light. Even the wind danced around them. Women who walked the same street couldn't help but stop and stare as they walked in unison. Even men stopped, unable to decipher who - or what - they were. Little did the humans know that these five were protected under the grace of the moon, and that was caused their glow. It protected them from the dangers of the sun, and its rays. The wind, well, that was nature at it's finest; The ferocity of their strength and abilities drew gravity towards them. No matter where they walked, or where they stood, it would always seem they stood in clouds.

"Fine." Kunzite huffed as he pressed his hands into his front pockets. _What would the king say if he heard me today?_

"He'd tell you to let it go." Endymion smirked as he read his guardian's thoughts. They locked eyes for a minute, and when Kunzite smiled, Endymion's smile only widened.

"I forget you've learned to read minds."

"Amongst other things." His companion with maroon haired yawned and stretched his arms over his head. His dark eyes met that of the prince, and they laughed together.

"Right, Nephrite."

"Well," Kunzite cleared his throat; Despite the hundreds of years that passed, they were still boys, and Kunzite would always be the oldest and most clear minded. He had to have been to be given the head guardianship of Prince Endymion. Without him, where would they be? "Is she really her, or not, Endymion?"

It hit the prince that Kunzite did initially ask a question. His boyish behavior stopped as he looked up at the sky. "Yes." He said.

He knew it was her. He had first seen her days before, and had followed her at a distance since. For five hundred years they avoided the town that once neighbored their home. For five hundred years, they avoided home. He, Kunzite, Nephrite, Zoisite, and Jadiete were the last of the pure blood vampires. The rest found their end at the hands of blood crazed half breeds all those years ago; King Antony also fell victim to the mass destruction of their race. To protect the prince, his guardians kept him in hiding. They discreetly traveled between distant towns, never staying long enough to be discovered. He spend many years in mourning, for both his father and the woman he loved; They allowed him this. Once that mourning passed, he mourned his people. For twenty years he plotted his revenge... Returning to time in time for it's "anniversary" seemed fitting. He just never anticipated to find _her_.

"Are you sure?" Zoisite asked, stepping beside his long time friend, "Humans aren't known to just, you know, come back."

"She was special. She always was. I knew this from the first time I laid my eyes upon her..." Endymion said, but stopped in his steps. He looked at each of his fellow vampires, curiosity in his eyes, "Did you not notice her friends?"

Zoisite blinked, bits of blond hair hitting his face from his long ponytail. "Hm?"

Endymion sighed as he bit down on his bottom lip. Impatiently, his foot tapped in front of him. The expressions on everyone's face worried him. "By the moon, you four are dull."

He turned to walk again. "Your grace!" Jadiete called for him, but when Endymion shot him an annoyed look, he swallowed the word _grace_ and swore to himself he wouldn't say it again. "I meant, Endymion... What, what about her friends?"

"If you really need to ask, then you're duller than I thought." Endymion muttered before taking in a breath.

It hit Kunzite. He stared at the back of the prince's head, thoughts in his mind. _Could it be? Really?_ He thought to himself as he spoke out loud, "The Princess Serenity as been reincarnated, as well as her ladies in waiting?"

"What?" The other three vampires gasped.

Endymion smiled, simply nodding without turning around. His heart, which had been cold for so long, was warm, beating, and full of life. It had been since he had seen her. The first day he returned to town, he felt her presence. He thought it was a dream, a memory; There was no possible way he could feel her. She had passed so long ago... but as fate would have it, the aura he followed lead him to a student walking home fron school. Her hair was long, blonde and picked up the way Serenity wore her hair. Her face was the same, stunningly beautiful, and with the brightest blue eyes. It was her, his Serenity. There were slight differences but it was no mistaking it.

Seeing her, meeting her again, was his chance.

"It's time." He said to himself.

It was time to fix what happened all those years ago...

* * *

 **thank you to everyone for the reviews! ^^ I'm happy everyone is enjoying the chapters so far.**


	4. Chapter 3

3

Endymion could imagine himself, young, running all through the halls of his father's castle. Long before vampirism took it's effect on his body, he was a small boy. A young boy with bright eyes and an active mind. King Antony would pretend to be monsters behind the pillars that divided castle walls. He'd cover his face and dip into the shadows, leaving the prince curious and anxious to find the 'monster' that sought him out. And his mother, the moon bless her soul, she was always affectionate and loved Endymion dearly. She would sit him on the windowsills, and tell him stories of the moon and stars. It was his mother who told him how their people came to be; His mother was his teacher. They were the children of the moon, gifted with the strength and abilities of the Gods. And yes, they feasted on the blood of the living, but they had learned to control such urges. It was the way they had grown accustomed to, to live and be at peace with the humans that inhabited the planet first. Who were to invade and terrorize?

Endymion remembered it all as he touched the stone walls of his old home. The cool bricked burned against his fingertips; figuratively. The memories are what burned him. His mother's smiling face. His father's bellowing laugh. Their faces were like ghosts in the dark hallways. Hundreds of vampires would walk these halls; A happy community of immortals, all living together under the watchful eyes of the king and queen of the golden kingdom. Their ghosts smiled at him as they paid their respects when they passed him. He could almost hear them: _Your Grace._

It smelled damp, moldy. Honestly, he was surprised it stood for so long. Why wouldn't the humans tear it down? He didn't know. Yet, he was glad they didn't. He walked the halls, his heels echoing behind him. His fingers, still against the wall, slid along the stone as he continued further. He reached his parents chambers. Inside was dark, and the red and gold cloth that once decorated the walls so beautifully were now torn and disheveled. Still, ever so faintly, he could smell his mother's perfume. Even after five hundred years, he could still smell her. He could even see her, seated at the foot of the bed she shared with his father; Her hair, braided up and around her head, and her arms extended to him, welcoming him: _Come, Endymion. Come here, darling._

"Mother." Endymion breathed into the emptiness.

"Your Grace." A voice spoke behind him. It was Kunzite; He seemed to always have a way to arrive when Endymion needed a clear mind.

The dark haired prince took in a deep breath before turning his head to glance in the hall behind him. It was where Kunzite stood, dressed in normal clothes, like he was. His hair was pulled back and away from his face, and in the darkness, he was almost a shadow. But Endymion saw him clearly. "I thought I asked you not to call me that."

"Sorry, Your Grace." He smiled as he stepped into the dim light of the moon that crept in through a window, "It's this castle. Old memories are all around us."

Endymion sighed, "No need to remind me." He looked back at the ghost of his mother as she faded, "I'm drowning in them."

"I've come with good news." Kunzite said with a smile.

"What is it? Have you found Beryl?" It was the reason they had returned to the castle. To see if she was there; Beryl, lurking within the walls like the savage beast she had become. Endymion wanted nothing more than to find her, and have his revenge.

"Sadly, no, Endymion. But I've found someone else you might have missed."

He groaned as he faced his guardian fully. He opened his mouth to complain, but froze when he heard the pitter patter of small feet. Cat feet. He looked down at his feet to find two cats, one white and one black, looking up at him. Each bore a symbol of a golden moon on their foreheads. He laughed, excited, and knelt down to them. "Luna! Artemis! You're both here!"

Luna, the black cat, purred against Endymion's touch. "It has been too long, Your Grace."

He laughed again, scratching the back of both of their ears, "Please. Just call me by my name."

"Will do, Endymion." Artemis sighed as he leaned in towards the scratch.

"Kunzite tells us you found her." Luna beamed, sitting back down against the stone floor.

Endymion nodded. "I did."

"And, well, Jadiete says you teased her?" Artemis laughed.

The prince scratched the back of his head as he laughed nervously, "I, well... a bit, I suppose." He said, "But, she had it coming."

"Did she?" If Luna had eyebrows, she surely cocked one at him.

"She teased my name, so I took a turn at her head."

"Her head?" Luna questioned.

"Your name?" Artemis laughed.

"Might I add," Kunzite raised a finger, "I'm sure that today there's no boy with the name Endymion. So, she did not have it coming."

 _Whose side are you on, anyway?_ Endymion thought, annoyingly.

He heard Kunzite think a laugh, and return a thought in response: _Why, your side, Your Grace._

* * *

Endymion reunited with his friends and guardians outside the castle, where they had waited since they arrived. After long discussion, and some reminiscing, it was decided they would remain at castle, and reclaim it as their home. It was clear by the state it was in that the humans paid it no mind, so they would not be disturbed. They would clean it, brighten the halls once again. And, if by any odd chance, Beryl did decided to pay the castle a visit, they would be there; Ready, waiting.

"I do have one request." Endymion said as he stared up at the night sky. Each of his guardians stared at him, waiting for his command. But he didn't look at them. Instead, he looked down at the two immortal felines of the golden kingdom, a warm smile on his face. "Luna, could you help me?"

Luna nodded her head, "Of course, Endymion. What is it?"

"Usagi." he said.

"Usagi?"

"Usagi is the name of the girl who is reincarnated from the Princess Serenity." Jadiete said, "The girl he teased."

"Right, right, forget that." Endymion waved his hand, but looked back at Luna, "But yes, Usagi is my Serenity. And with me now having returned to town, I fear for her. I need her safe."

Luna perked up her small chest, "You need me to watch her for you?"

Endymion nodded. "Yes. You and Artemis have a telepathic link. We'll keep him here, and you will be with her. Watch her, be with her, befriend her."

"I will, You Grace."

Rather than complain about the formalities, he bent down and hugged Luna close. "Thank you." He said.

* * *

"Ami, wait, start over!"

Usagi laid on her back on top of her bed. Her bedroom was lit with every light possible; Bunny plushies decorated her desk and on her pillows. Her pink bed sheets were a mess, having been tossed to the side on the floor next to her slippers. She was on the phone, with a notebook propped against her legs. A pen wiggled endlessly in her hands. On the other end of the phone, her friend Ami sighed, "Oh, Usagi, haven't you been listening to anything I said?"

Usagi fiddled with the bottom of her white pajama shirt. On her notebook was a doodle of a rabbit and nothing more. She hadn't been paying attention, at all. Her mind was back at the ice cream parlor, thinking about the mysterious teens who approached them. It seemed Endymion captivated her mind, and well, by the looks of it, started her way down to a failing school year. It was why she called Ami. She couldn't get her mind set on her homework. She stared at the pages over and over, and nothing sunk in. Each time she tried, she thought of his face.

"Usagi!"

"Ami!" Usagi whined, dropping her pen on her chest, "This sucks. How am I suppose to pass?"

"It's only the first day." Ami's laugh echoed in the phone, "You're acting like we're suppose to graduate tomorrow and you've got nothing but failing grades!"

"Oh it feels like it..." Usagi whimpered as she closed her book. "Maybe we'll try this tomorrow?"

"But your homework is due tomorrow, Usagi."

A grumble slipped past Usagi's lips, "Oh why can't I just marry rich?"

Ami's laugh echoed through the phone again, and she said something that sounded like - _it isn't that easy, Usagi_ \- but Usagi didn't quite hear her. She heard a noise outside of her bedroom window instead. With Ami still talking on the other end of her cell phone, Usagi slid off of her bed and crept over to the window. The noise she heard was a quiet meow.

Outside her house, just perched by her front gate, she saw a black cat with beautiful eyes. She gasped, excited, because she had never seen a cat so pretty. It's black fur was almost like silk and glowed with the moonlight. "WOAH. SO PRETTY." She said rather loudly.

"Usagi? Haven't you been listening to me?"

"I have, yeah... well no." Usagi stammered as she darted out of her bedroom and down the stairs, "There's a cat outside and I need it."

"A cat?" Ami questioned.

"Yep." Usagi jumped the last step and slid towards her front door. "Gotta go!"

Ami didn't get the chance to say goodbye; Usagi ended the call the very second she opened the door. To her surprise, the pretty cat was waiting at her door, as if it knew she was coming. She knelt down to look more closely at the cat; She stared into its blue eyes, looked at its wonderful fur, and noticed the crescent moon on its forehead. She blinked as she gave the cat a gentle pet, "What a cool fur patch." She said, "It looks like the moon."

Without any hesitation, she lifted the cat into her arms and took her inside. She could explain the new animal to her mother in the morning, there was no need to wake up everyone now because she found a cat. Or, the cat found her. Usagi couldn't help but smile as she scratched the cat's ears and made her way back to her room. "Like the moon," she whispered, "I'll call you Luna. Like the moon! Because of the shape on your head! Oh oh ho! I'm so smart!" Usagi patted herself on the back as she laughed.

Luna flinched in Usagi's arm. _This is Serenity? Really?_

* * *

 **Hope everyone liked Chapter 3! And again, thank you Seb, Valkyrie Celes, Ruk, Maaike, Tropicalremix and Enrapturesins for the reviews ^^!  
To answer some questions:  
Marie - I'm glad you're loving the fic so far! Not sure how long it'll be. I'm going chapter by chapter at the moment, but I'm squiggling some things out on paper. It isn't going to end in a few chapters, I don't think. Hopefully you stick around til it's completion! :)  
Tropicalremix- Beryl will be around, yes! She'll make her entry soon :)**


	5. Chapter 4

4

"Lady Beryl." A small, shrill voice spoke.

The voice echoed in a large throne room. Inside was dark; the floors and walls made of black granite - sanded and polished to perfection. The large, open space had but one large carpet that extended from the single entrance to a throne at the other end. The entrance was the only area with light. Two large candlesticks stood with a flame that glowed an ominous purple. This light, plus the dim moonlight allowed through the dark, tinted windows, was just enough to see her - Lady Beryl.

She sat at the throne, her red hair curled around her face and shoulders. Her dark, red eyes stared down at the small vampire who knelt before her. Her long nail caressed the bottom of her chin, while her other hand smoothed the folds of her black dress. "Speak." She commanded.

The vampire, with short black hair and beady eyes, looked up at her; His hand was propped over his heart with respect. "They've returned, my queen."

Beryl's red lips twisted up into a vile smile as she was addressed. Beryl, the dark queen of the vampires. That's who she had become. Her followers entitled her in such a way They built her a grand castle in her image, and by her design. She was their image of power. She was the true face of the vampires.

"I've felt it." She said, her voice low and cool. She leaned back in her seat, her hand moving from her chin to her hair, "Have you located them?"

The beady eyed vampire shook his head, averting his eyes, "We saw them in the next town, and knew they would arrive here. But, we haven't seen them since... not yet."

"Not yet." Beryl smirked as she lifted herself from her seat. She was tall, slim and graceful. Her black dress hugged her hips and draped down to the floor perfectly. Her vampire informant was at a loss for words when she stood. She could see his mouth part, his eyes glaze over.

"Tell everyone to find them." She said as she walked down her embroidered carpet, "Three days."

The vampire stood swiftly, his beady eyes flashing a bright red with worry, "Three days?!"

Beryl stopped. One foot landed outside of the carpet space and landed upon the granite; the sound of her heel echoed in the throne room. "There isn't a problem with that, is there, Lou?"

Lou dropped his head and returned himself to the kneed upon the floor, "No, my Queen."

"Good." Beryl smiled; Her beauty captivated the vampire once again. "We have to be rid of them. We cannot have false kingdoms." Her voice dropped to a whisper as she turned away, exiting her room; She spoke to just herself, "I cant have him take back all that's mine..."

"My queen?" Lou called after her. He heard her, but not quite.

Beryl rolled her eyes for a moment, before blessing him with a beautiful smile. Outside the throne room, the halls were lit with the same strange, purple fire. Her face glowed in it's light, leaving Lou to stop in his steps. In the granite halls, he could see the other vampires, bowing and paying their respects as she emerged. He had forgotten what it was he followed her outside the room for.

"Yes, Lou?" She cooed.

He gulped. "Nothing, my queen. You'll have your enemies in three days time." He tried to convince himself it was possible. Although, looking in her eyes, he knew it had to be. She was beautiful, yes, but merciless.

"Good." Beryl smiled, and turned on the tip of her heel to continue down the hall. She bowed her head at each of her vampire servants. Her head was high. Her eyes were dark. Her mind lost in a single thought as her smile turned into an evil grin - _I'll have you soon, Endymion._

* * *

The following school day for Usagi wasn't as bad as the first. There were no snickering students because she kept her head up and _tried_ to pay attention. She didn't accidentally walk into someone else's class. And, she didn't trip and fall into another student. As luck would have it, her homework assignments were pushed for the end of the week. She still had time!

It was great. The only thing missing was Ami. She had texted Usagi earlier in the morning; She had come down with a cold, or flu, and her parents wouldn't allow her out of bed. Knowing Ami, she would've walked the halls with a raging fever, but she could not disobey her parents. What was important was she was well rested. She could call her after school once she met up with the others. Then, they could all talk to her. Check on her.

To top it off, for once, Usagi remembered her lunch. She sat at a bench near her school, away from the commotion of students. The sun was high, and a cool breeze was in the air. No one could pass up such a beautiful day. On her lap she placed her bento box with its assortment of food her mother made. Her mouth watered when she pulled the lid off and the scent filled her nose. "Mom you're the best." She whispered onto the air; The sound of her rumbling stomach concurred.

"Is she?" A voice spoke. Usagi froze; She knew the voice. It was smooth, easy on the ears like music. It sent a shiver down her spine. It rang parts of her mind, as if waking distant memories.

"Um," She turned her head slowly, preparing to brace herself. But she couldn't, no matter how she tried. Once she caught sight of his dark eyes, her heart slammed inside her chest. _It's him!_ She screamed, mentally.

Endymion had leaned over the back of the bench and stared inside her bento box. Usagi found herself staring at his hair, his neck, the collar of his red shirt. She could see his muscles just faintly under the cloth. Her heart again slammed inside her chest.

"It does smell great, I'll give her that. What is it?"

Usagi blinked, "What?"

Endymion turned his face towards her and smiled. If Usagi could, she would have melted in her seat and slipped through the cracks of the bench. This way, she could vanish and evaporate into the air. "It's my lunch." She squeaked.

"Ah," Endymion sighed as he stood straight. "I forget, you don't speak."

"What?!" Usagi pouted, "But I just answered you!"

"But you didn't answer my question. I asked what was it, and you said lunch."

Her pout only grew, "But it is my lunch."

Endymion sighed. She resembled his Serenity, sounded like her, and even smelled as she did. But her inability to catch on to the obvious annoyed him. Was it the time difference, perhaps? Things definitely were different five hundred years ago. Serenity had a passion for books and poetry. She was vocal, charming. But, as soon as he sighed, he laughed; He remembered, Serenity wasn't always perfect. Sometimes she would lose thoughts, day dream, or fall without reason. She was clumsy, silly, and a cry baby. Perhaps, there wasn't much difference at all.

"I've come to apologize." He spoke truthfully. Kunzite, as well as everyone else, lectured him on his behavior. He had felt like a child, scolded for picking on a girl he liked. Even as he defended himself, there was no way around it. He was ordered to apologize. _A prince doesn't take orders!_ He claimed; But the looks he received were worth more than words.

"Apologize?" Usagi questioned. Then it hit her; The day before he had teased her hair, and called her names. The pout of her face turned into a scowl, though it wasn't threatening. Endymion found it cute. "Yes," he said, "Apologize for my behavior. Wasn't how I should introduce myself."

"Right!" Usagi agreed, lifting a finger.

"I've come to ask you to lunch. If you a accept, of course."

Her finger dropped slowly onto her lap. She stared at him; he wasn't smiling, but waiting patiently for her reply. The smell of her homemade lunch still filled the air around her. Couldn't he see that? "But, I already have lunch today."

Endymion felt his eyebrow twitch. Still, he stood straight and put his hands in his pockets, giving her his warmest smile. She felt it in her heart; something tried to push forward. "Coffee, then? You can bring your mother's food with you."

"But I have to go to class after this..." Usagi said thoughtfully. And then it hit her. She looked back at his clothes; His red shirt, his dark pants, his simply casual attire. No school uniform. Even the other day, neither he nor his friends wore a school uniform. They couldn't have been that much older, could they? Sure, they _seemed_ older, but they looked so young! "Don't you have class to go to?"

Endymion blinked. _Shit_ , he thought to himself. He couldn't simply say: No, I'm Endymion, Prince of the Vampires; What school do I need? To Usagi, there were no vampires. To the world, there were none. At least, not the vampire he was. To the humans of today, vampires were violent and horrid creatures that burned when sunlight touched their skin. They were cursed by demons, spawns of demons themselves. And that wasn't true at all.

"I'm, uh..." he thought about it as he scratched his head, "I take courses at home." Believable.

"All of you?" Usagi asked, her face in disbelief. She meant his friends.

Endymion scrunched up his lips before laughing nervously. This was his Serenity. So many questions. "Yeah," he lied, "We all do. We're brothers." This wasn't a lie, not completely. They were brothers by the years spent together, whether they were meant to protect him or not.

Usagi squinted her eyes. _Yeah, right,_ she thought. She moved her bento box from lap down to the bench beside her so she could stand. She was a great deal shorter than him, with her head at just about his shoulders. She pressed her weight onto the tip of her toes to balance herself and look more closely at him. Even though it wasn't obvious, she knew he was nervous. "All of you are brothers? You're like the same age, right? What are you? Quintuplets?"

Endymion couldn't think of another lie. He found himself backed against a wall. It was easier then, back in the ages when everyone knew who he was. There wasn't a single need to lie. Now, he was a shadow of his past, hiding amongst the shadows of the living.

He told himself he wouldn't do anything that would force Usagi into loving him; It was to be normal, natural and destined by the moon, as it was with Serenity. But with her numerous questions pressing onto his lies, he needed an escape. With her so close to him, it was perfect. All he needed to do was invoke his power upon her, just enough to make her lose sense of reality, if only for a moment.

Endymion looked deeply into her eyes. He could feel the warm light emit from them, and the way she responded made it all worth the while; Her blue eyes lit in a way he would only see in his memories. They turned the color of oceans; He could almost see the waves inside of them. Her hands shook, and she placed them onto his chest for balance. To help her, he placed his hand on the small of her back and pulled her even closer to him, waist to waist. There was a gentle sound that escaped her, and he grinned right away. He wanted nothing more than to kiss her lips. They parted, ever so slowly. Her pink painted nails dug into the creases of his shirt. He felt her legs buckle and shake, but he held her firm. He could see the endless thoughts that surged through her mind. "Usagi." He whispered.

She blinked, but could not snap herself out of what she was feeling. Her heart pumped in a way that would help her run races, but she didn't want to run. She wanted to stay still, pressed against him; She wanted to continue the mutual beating of their hearts. Her mind filled with thoughts she felt weren't hers. Memories that never happened to her. She thought of trees, full and green, silhouetted by the light of the moon. And as she looked at Endymion, she told herself she wished to taste him once again. _Again? But I've never kissed him before..._

"Usagi." He said again, his voice louder this time.

"Yes?" She whispered.

Endymion smiled, "Are you alright?"

Usagi blinked her dazed eyes, "Y-Yes?" She wasn't quite sure if she was alright.

He moved his hand to brush away strands of blonde hair that had fallen on her face. The warmth of her skin against his fingers electrified his heart. "Are you sure?"

She nodded. She couldn't remember what it was they were talking about. She dug at her mind, but couldn't recall five minutes before. All she could think of was him. "I think so. What were we talking about again?"

"I wanted to take you to lunch."

Usagi blinked. She glanced around them, looking at the students wandering around near the trees and her school in the near distance. Right; She was at school. On lunch. Eating food her mother prepared for her. "I'm eating lunch." She breathed as she pulled together her thoughts.

Before she could compose herself, Endymion pulled her closer. A gasp escaped her lips, again, and it excited him further. He ran his tongue on the inside of his bottom lip before smiling warmly at her, "Dinner then?" He said near her ear.

Usagi tried to swallow but found no way of doing so. Her mouth was dry. "Dinner?"

He nodded, "Yes. May I take you out to dinner?"

Usagi blinked. The words resonated in her ears. Dinner. Dinner. Dinner date. Her face went beet red. "A date?" She squeaked.

Endymion laughed, still holding her close to him. "Is that alright?"

"I... I, uh..." she bit down on her lip and looked around, frantically. Her state of mind returned to her, and she finally realized how close they were standing against one another. She squeaked again, pulling from his arms and covering her face. Through parted fingers she looked at him. Internally, she growled at the satisfaction on his face. He seemed so pleased with himself! "How could I go on a date with someone who calls me meatball head?!"

"Usagi, the date is my way of saying sorry for calling you names." He said, "A way for us, in a way, to start over." _Yes, that's right._

"Um, I'll... I'll think about it." She said quickly, her face still hidden behind her fingers.

Endymion grinned as he turned around. It was a good enough answer, because he knew that inside she would say yes. "I'll catch you later, Meatball head." He said coolly, "Let me know then."

Usagi opened her mouth to retort, but no sound came out. She tried again, and again, but nothing. Why, why couldn't she say something _smart_ back? She watched him walk away, his hands in his pockets. So nonchalant. As if they weren't just pressed against each other, as if he wasn't just holding her. Usagi rubbed her arms, trying to figure out exactly what had just happened. _Endymion..._

* * *

"A date?!" Makoto exclaimed as she leaned against a park bench. She had met Usagi, as requested, but had rushed to meet her sooner. Usagi had sent a mass urgent text to everyone; She said she needed everyone A.S.A.P. Even Ami attended - through face chat on Minako's phone.

"Yes." Usagi said, her cheeks a bright pink. As soon as they met up, she quickly told them what happened at lunch. For a second the girls were confused. _You mean the one who called you names?!_ They had asked her, stunned. She wasn't sure how to answer him.

"How romantic." Minako swooned, hugging her phone - Ami complained on the other end as she was covered from view.

"Romantic?" Rei questioned, "He wasn't very nice yesterday."

"Yeah, but that was Usagi's own fault." Makoto added.

"True."

"Still!" Minako returned Ami into view as she grinned, "He came on your lunch and swooped you off your feet."

Usagi turned a brighter shade of pink. She stood in front of her friends, who huddled around the bench. She twirled one foot in the ground in front of her. At first, she drew circles with the tip of her toes, but absentmindedly, those circles turned into hearts. Once she noticed, she grumbled and kicked away the dirt. "He didn't swoop me off of my feet."

Rei leaned closer, her hands on her lap as she held onto the end of her skirt, "Oh? So what do you call being all pressed against him? Hm?"

A deeper shade settled on Usagi's face and she wanted to run away. "I don't know what happened!" She whined, "I was talking to him and..." her voice trailed off. She just could not remember.

"Well, I say you accept. What's his phone number?" Minako grinned as she flipped her phone to face, but instead met the sickly face of Ami, who grumbled inaudible words at her. "Sorry, Ami." she whispered.

"Look," It was Ami who spoke, with Minako turning her phone once again, "You're only going to do what your heart tells you. That's how you are, Usagi."

"Yeah, but, you guys are my friends!" Usagi pleaded, "I need advice!"

"He's cute."

"Do it."

"What's the worse that could happen?"

They all said in at once.

Usagi sighed, _what's the worst that can happen?_ She scooted her friends aside to make room for herself. She twiddled at her fingers as she thought about her answer. What harm could it do? It was only dinner. Not marriage. If she hated him, she could avoid him forever. Simple.

"What are you going to do, Usagi?" A sickly Ami spoke through the speaker of the phone.

"Um, well..."

"Does she say yes?" Each of the girls looked up. Their faces went pink, and Ami's squeal echoed, distorted. Usagi's mouth again went dry. Endymion had stood in front of the, where Usagi once stood. The sun beamed behind him and made him look as if he were glowing. He hadn't changed, his close the same; His heart blew gently in the wind. There was a smirk on his face as he looked at Usagi. He wasn't sure if she heard him. "Well, does she?"

She felt Makoto push at her shoulders, trying to get her to respond. Usagi simply blinked.

"I think she says yes." Minako beamed, "What time will you pick her up?"

Endymion raised his eyebrows as he laughed, looking at the blonde haired girl. "Ah, so you're her voice. Your name is?"

"Minako." She lifted her chin, "This is Ami," She lifted her phone closer so Endymion could see - Ami hid her face, of course, "That's Makoto," she pointed at her, and Makoto shyly waved, "And this is Rei." Rei waved her hand as well, "We're her best friends. So if you hurt her, we'll punish you." She pointed her finger at him.

"Well." Endymion nodded at each of the girls, putting their names to memory. They definitely were the same girls he remembered. Very protective of his princess, watching his every move. He would be interrogated heavily before he could ever see her. It seemed nothing had changed. "I understand completely. But," He looked at Usagi, his eyes warm and his voice soft, "I would like the lovely lady to tell me her answer."

"Um..." Usagi looked at her friends, who each gave her a look that read _yes!_ , and looked back at Endymion. She couldn't speak, so she simply nodded.

"Perfect." He smiled, "I'll come for you at eight."

 _O-okay, Endymion,_ She thought her response as she looked at him. He heard it, and his smile only widened; Her thoughts were full of excitement. If only she knew, and could hear his thoughts in return.


	6. Chapter 5

**Thanks for the reviews! :) - but to answer: thanks for finding that oopsie. This weekend I mean to go through chapters and find slip ups. Most of the time I type out chapters on my phone (my laptop keyboard is messed up, I need a new one), and auto correct assumes I want to say things, and if it isn't misspelled, I won't catch it sometimes :( . But thank you for pointing it out! And, in this fic, it's completely different. The senshi/scouts here are ladies in waiting, and Serenity was simply a human princess. Nothing special. Endymion and his vampire tribe are the only ones with relations to the moon. :) Hopefully this clarifies things are little bit, if any one else was confused as well.**

 **Alas, next chapter! Sorry for the wait, and sorry it's short. The next one is just about ready :)~**

* * *

5

"You're taking her out on a date?" Artemis asked. He sat at the foot of King Antony's throne; Endymion sat upon it. He and the others spent two hours sweeping the throne room, wiping away all the dust. They pulled down the damaged drapes, cleaned the windows, and brought light into the room. The beginning process of restoring the castle was off to a good start. And Endymion, as he sat on top the throne, looked like the proud prince of the vampires he was meant to be.

He was surrounded by his guardians, and Artemis; Each looked at him curiously. Jadiete placed his hands on top his head, laughing a bit. "I'm surprised she accepted." He said, running his fingers through his short, blond hair, "I thought, perhaps, a little fight would have happened."

Endymion crossed his legs, and rested his head upon his palm. He sighed at Jadiete's words. "There was a fight." He said.

Nephrite stood at the far end, his arms crossed in front of his chest. Bits of hair fell slightly over his face, but his blue eyes peeked through with intensity as a frown took hold of his face. Somehow, he knew what Endymion meant. "Don't tell us you... you didn't, did you?"

Endymion moved his eyes towards Nephrite, before looking at Kunzite - He could feel the older guardian's eyes digging a hole into his mind. There was a look of disappointment on his face. "Endymion," He said in a low voice, "You cannot do that to a human. You'll play with their mind, their memories. She'll-"

"It wasn't intentional! Not really." Endymion groaned, "She's quick. And began to ask question after question, and I could not prepare a lie fast enough. So I-"

"So you controlled her mind?" Nephrite deepened his frown.

"No." Endymion raised his finger, "I simply dazed her, only for a moment. Just to have her forget her next sentence."

"But you've opened a door into the human mind..." Kunzite stepped forward, "Memories of Serenity will flood through her, and we cannot have that."

There, the frustration transferred from the others onto Endymion. The Prince felt selfish. His eyebrows furrowed together and he stepped off of his seat. He looked at each of his guardians, asserting himself as what he was: A royal member of the vampire family. The only surviving member. His eyes glowed faintly as his emotions surged through. "We cannot, can we? Can I not retrieve the woman I once loved? Can I not have a chance at the life I once had in reach?"

"But, Your Grace," Zoisite stepped forward; Addressing the Prince formally only seemed fitting, "She is a different person now. If you merge her two souls-"

"Do we truly understand reincarnation? Have we seen it so often that we know what would happen?"

No one could answer him. He looked at each of his guardians and down at Artemis. The white cat lowered his head as he understood Endymion's feelijgs. The Prince wanted nothing more than to reunite with his love. He meant no harm in what he did. "Your Grace," he said as raised his paw towards him, "We understand what you're feeling. We simply need you to understand, we act the way we do, to protect you. As ordered by King Antony."

Endymion softened his face as he looked down at his small friend. "I understand..." he said quietly, "I'm simply frustrated."

"And we understand that, as well, Endymion." Kunzite said, "But with the dangers that will approach us, we need to be cautious at every corner we turn."

"Right." Endymion's voice was pained. He moved past his companions, wanting to get away. He needed time to think of his actions, and his actions to come. Serenity was within his grasps and yet, so far. Not to mention, it only meant, Beryl would soon find him. And the war that happened so long ago would begin again.

"Kunzite." Artemis said as Endymion was gone, "He doesn't know, does he?"

Kunzite wrapped his arms in front of his chest, dropping his head in thought. The silver strands of hair covered his eyes as he spoke in a low voice, "The King never told him. Nor did I."

Jadiete stepped closer towards them, breathing in deeply as he glanced at the throne. "With Lady Beryl approaching us, he'll learn soon enough..."

"We can remain optimistic." Zoisite said, "He does love Serenity. He never stopped loving her."

"Right." Kunzite blew out air. He turned his gaze to Artemis, who stared endlessly at the doorway where Endymion left. "My friend, how is Luna with Usagi?"

Artemis blinked, then laughed. "Oh. If only you could hear Luna's thoughts. It's amusing."

"What?" Each of the guardians spoke in unison. And Artemis laughed again.

* * *

"Is this okay? What about this? Or this?" Usagi held different shirts and dresses in front of her; She stood in front of her mirror, talking to herself. Or, talking to Luna, her new cat. She knew the feline wouldn't respond, but she seemed to be observing her closely. So, in her mind, it only made sense to ask Luna.

She pressed a pink and white dress up to her chin. Instead of looking at the mirror, she turned the face Luna fully. She wiggled the dress for confirmation. "Hm? How's this one? You think Endymion will like it?"

 _'She truly does look like the princess...'_ Luna thought to herself as she tilted her head curiosly. Down from the girl's hair to her ankles, she was her near spitting image. And as much as she liked the dress, it wouldn't do. Yet, she could not just blurt out _don't wear it!_ Usagi would freak out. Instead, Luna meowed, and hopped off of Usagi's bed. She trotted over to the pile of clothes that were thrown ontop of her desk chair and gently pulled at a white fabric. What slipped free was a white dress, layered with flower designs and thin straps to support the shoulders. Again, Luna meowed.

Usagi blinked, shocked. She knew cats were smart, but never could she anticipate a cat helping her pick clothes. And good clothes, to top it off. "Wow." She said quietly as she tossed her selection back with the pile of clothes and kneeled on the floor by Luna, "This is pretty. I forgot I bought this."

 _'Endymion will love this.'_ Luna thought, but meowed to agree with Usagi. She could remember Serenity wearing something similar, more old fashioned, of course; But this was close enough. Endymion always loved that dress. She wore it the night he introduced himself to her; He repeated the story to anyone who listened.

"Great!" Usagi exclaimed as she placed the dress neatly on her bed, pressing away any wrinkles and folds within its fabric. She ran her fingers along the lines of the floral designs and smiled to herself. Who would have thought a cat could decide on something so pretty? Or, how could she habe forgotten she had bought the dress? It had been weeks ago, and am impulse buy - something in her mind told her, _buy it_ \- but it was still such a lovely dress.

She wasted no time. Usagi left her room to bathe and style her hair. She did her make up lightly, tinting her lip a light shade of pink. Her hair, styled as usual, was sprayed with a gentle mist that smelled of lavender. When ready to slip the dress over her head, Usagi sucked in along breath and looked along Luna for one last glance of approval. Luna saw this, and meowed.

It fit perfectly. It hugged her skin, but still left enough room for the mind to imagine. She turned, side to side, as she looked at her reflection. It was perfect, and she felt as though she were glowing. Was it purely excitement? She glanced at the time that hung on her wall: 7:53; He would be arriving soon. _OHHHH. Shoes! I need shoes!_ She thought frantically. Usagi turned in a full circle, only to find Luna staring at a pair of pale pink flats. She squeezed in excitement. This cat was the best!

"Oh, Luna!" She said as she slipped on the shoes, "These are perfect!"

 _'His Grace will be pleased.'_ Luna smiled to herself as she watched Usagi twirk and dance to the sound of her own humming. She thought this to be perfect. Her prince had gone through so much, and lost so many loved ones; To finally have one good thing return to him, was a blessing by the moon.

"Usagi!" Her mother yelled from down the stairs.

The blonde teen stopped in her steps and stared at her bedroom door with wide eyes. Her heart sped up, beating in a rythm that scared her. "Yeah?"

"There's a boy here for you!"

"A boy?!" Her mother's voice was followed by her father's.

She completely ignored her father's reaction. Usagi tried to calm her heart. "He's here." She whispered to herself, "Oh God, he's here."


	7. Chapter 6

6

 _The silver haired Princess stood straight, both of her feet were pressed firmly into the ground. She could feel the cold grass against her toes; She didn't think of putting on shoes as she slipped away from her chambers. Not even her ladies knew where she stood. She simply obeyed the beacon of the moon, responding to it's glorious light. She wondered if the moon wanted her to meet the dark haired Prince who shared her lands. She had never met him before, but heard of his stories. As she stared at him, his glowing dark eyes and bright, diamond like skin, she recalled them - The young Prince, the son of the almighty King Antony. The very same King who saved her village in it's youth. The same King who helped her people establish proper law and loyalty. The same King, who's army combined with those of her father, protected her and everyone in town. He was the heir to a mighty family. A mystical family. Vampires - Creatures who never showed themselves._

 _"You're the Prince?" Serenity said in a confident voice, her hands still clasped together close to her chin, "Prince Endymion?"_

 _Endymion nodded, his gaze lost in her beauty. To see her so close, standing upon his land, was mind numbing. Her stared into the crystal blue of her eyes, and the white strands that was her hair. She blended in with the moonlight like an angel of the night. The sound of her rapid heart beat was music to his ears; It was not fear that made her heart beat that way, but excitement. And it excited him to know he gave her such reaction. " I am." He confirmed, "Why would I lie?"_

 _"I have never heard a vampire to lie." The Princess said as she gently bit down on her lip._

 _"You speak to vampires regularly, Princess?" Endymion smirked as he wrapped his arms around the front of his silk shirt._

 _To his surprise, she returned his smirk. She relaxed herself as she stood in front of him, her hands moving away from it's timid state. She batted her eyes, and turned her back to him, only to look at him once more, "Not to vampires who hide in trees, Your Grace."_

 _Endymion chuckled. 'My, my, my...' he thought to himself._

* * *

"Usagi?"

Ami and Minako spoke together, their small faces gleaming through the screen of Usagi's smart phone. They blinked, confused, and tried their hardest to see around their friend. It took them both a second, but they realized, Usagi was still in her room. It was Minako's face who dominated the screen. "Did he stand you up?!" She demanded, "Oh, what a prick!"

Usagi shook her heard. She was nervous. Beyond nervous. Even after her mother called, she hadn't run downstairs. Her first response - as was her normal response when she was nervous - was to call her friends. She had video called Ami, but hadn't realized that Minako was there as well. When both girls answered her call, a bigger sense of relief took her.

"He didn't stand me up." Usagi said quietly, "He's downstairs." _Or, I think he's downstairs._

This time it was Ami's face that took over the screen; She pushed Minako away with her hand covering her face. She was chewing something as she spoke. To Usagi, it looked like cake. _I want_ cake.. Usagi mouthed to herself.

"He's downstairs?!" Ami shook her head, "Why are you on the phone with us if he's downstairs?!"

Usagi plopped down on her bed next to Luna. The black cat stared at her curiously. Yes, why was she calling her friends when Endymion was downstairs? Luna couldn't figure it out. With cat like behavior, she nudged Usagi with the top of her head, in an attempt to instill some sort of confidence in her. Princess Serenity had been timid, yes, and a little bit climsy, but confidence she did not lack. Perhaps because she was brought up in a different environment? Usagi, instead, was just an average teenage girl. _'Come, come now,'_ Luna thought as she nudged Usagi once more, ' _Get up. Go to him.'_

"I called you guys 'cause, well..." Usagi stammered.

Ah; They knew what she meant and what she needed. Minako smiled, pulling Ami back so both of them could clearly be seen in the screen. "You look beautiful." She said, "He's going to love you."

"He'd be crazy NOT to love you!" Ami added, "So, there's no need to be nervous."

 _'They look familiar...'_ Luna gave Usagi's phone a curious peak. For some reason, she recognized her friends, but wasn't quite sure why. Perhaps she had seen them before? Before Endymion's sudden return, she and Artemis spent time wandering the streets of the city. Occasionally they'd find home with humans and leave after. She could have passed them up on a street, or see them at a park. She just couldn't put her paw on it.

Usagi, oblivious to Luna's thoughts, smiled warmly at her friends. "Thank you." She said; their words were what she needed to hear.

"Usagi!" Her mother called for her again. Exactly how long had she been stalling? Usagi looked up at her bedroom door while her friends spoke to her, "Just go! If anything goes wrong, call us!" Minako said.

"Right." Usagi said with a gentle lip bite, and ended her call with a small wave goodbye. She pressed her hands down her dress, again fixing again folds or wrinkles. She prepared herself, readied herself for what she hoped would be an amazing night.

Only, downstairs, Endymion was not as lucky. He stood, dressed in all black, just inside the front doorway to Usagi's house. Her father didn't allow him any further into the hallway. He questioned him, over and over: Who was he? Where did they meet? He looked too old for her, did he go to the same school? Where were they going?

Her father even peaked behind him and outside, not seeing a car or a guardian of some sort, and continued further: Where were his parents? WHO were his parents? Did he live close by? Did he walk there?

Endymion gritted his teeth and answered each and every one of his questions. It would have been a perfect time for mind control to come into play, but he stopped himself. He thought of Kunzite, and his old friend's words. This man, and Usagi's mother, were not reincarnated of the king and queen he knew hundreds of years ago. He was unaware of what damage he would cause if he messed with their minds. If he knew there were none, he would have stopped the man's words the moment he began.

"Hi!" Usagi chirped from up top the steps. The voices below stopped, and she was greeted by the eyes of her parents, her snotty, kid brother, and a very, very handsome Endymion. Inside, she swooned.

She stared at him; In all black he seemed mysterious. Dangerous, but in an alluring type of way. He tossed her a smooth grin when their eyes met, and she nearly melted where she stood. She wanted to disappear back into her room, but she couldn't. He was there, waiting for her. The night could be - no, would be - absolutely amazing. To comfort herself, she gripped her phone tight in her hands before tucking it away in a she too small purse.

"Usagi!" Her mother ran to the bottom step, smiling wearily at her daughter, "Come down please."

Endymion watched as she walked down the steps. The way her dress swayed. The way her hair moved. She was stunning. The dress, so familiar to him, brought emotions that stirred memories. He thought of his Serenity and how she glowed in that dress. Serenity's face in his mind was overtaken by that of Usagi; Her blonde hair, her bright, blue eyes. This dress was officially his favorite. He knew, somehow, Luna was involved. _How well you know me, old friend,_ He thought.

"Usagi, save this poor boy." Usagi's mother whispered to her daughter, "You could have said something. He's really nice, though. Very handsome. But, you know your father."

Usagi looked at the door, and at her father's peering eyes. She couldn't help but laugh a nervous laugh. She had completely forgotten to tell her parents about the date. It was so sudden! "Hi, Dad!" She said as she stepped forward, "I see you got to meet Endymion!"

Her father, with her brother behind him, looked at her closely. "Are you going to wear a sweater?" He asked her, noting her bare shoulders.

Again, she laughed nervously. "Oh, this? Oh oh!" She waved her hand in front of her face, before giving Endymion a gentle push towards the door, "This is nothing, Dad. WE'RE LEAVING!" She said loudly, to address her mother as well.

"Wait!" Her father attempted to stop them, but Endymion gave him the warmest smile that left him lost for words. The Prince looked into his eyes with a look that matched his expression, "I'll have her home by eleven. No need to worry. Or would you prefer ten?"

"T-ten." Her father said, blinking at him.

"Agreed." Endymion grinned and shut the door for her father, giving him a polite nod before he was out of sight.

Usagi's mouth hung open as she clutched her bag. She wasn't sure how he did it, but they managed to leave without being bombarded with additional questions. "You-"

"-Have a strange effect on people." Endymion cut off her sentence, to end it correctly. He had a way with words, he knew it. He took pride in knowing it was simply his presence, and not a bit of vampiric ability.

"I'd say." Usagi giggled, covering her bottom lip.

Endymion took the moment of innocence to step closer to her. She smelled of lavender, and it sparked something inside of him. He caught the faint tint of pink that painted her cheeks and smiled. The way she looked at him, the gentle sound of her breathing - it awakened him. He wanted to reach up, stroke her cheek and slide a finger through her hair, but couldn't. It wasn't Usagi that made him stop, no. It was the staring eyes of her parents through the window. He laughed, and pointed at them without words so Usagi to look.

"Mom!" She whined, stomping down the stairs and onto the sidewalk.

* * *

They walked for thirty minutes or so, engaging in small talk here and there. They passed plenty of restaurants, and small cafes, but stopped at none. Usagi didn't know the destination, but eagerly followed Endymion's pace and steps. With the moon above them as their light, and the sound of the wind as their music, it was romantic. But without any idea of where they were going, Usagi thought of nothing better but than getting to know him. She looked at him as they walked. She watched his hair in the moonlight, his dark eyes and their ability to entrap her with one glance. Yet, this night, being so close to him - and alone with him - she was not timid or scared. Nervous, yes, and afraid her heart would explode, but not how she was earlier that afternoon.

"Soooo," she said with averted eyes, kicking her feet against the ground as they walked, "What do you do for fun?"

Endymion smiled as he looked at her, trying to meet her eyes. "Depends." He said, "I do a lot of things."

Usagi shifted her eyes to look at him; Their eyes met. Her heart jumped into her throat. "Um, like, reading? Playing games? Oh!" She raised a finger as she smiled, "A cook?!"

There was a burst of excitement that flooded her eyes when she mentioned food, and Endymion couldn't help but laugh. There was a similarity that hadn't changed. He was sure it was a love of sweets. "I, well, dabble... you can say."

Usagi stopped, smiling from ear to ear, "Ohhhh, so you CAN cook!? Like really good?"

Endymion laughed again, "I can." He extended his hand to her, for her to grab, "Come. I can show you."

Usagi stared at his hand for a second, before taking it into her own. For a split second, she swore, she saw him wearing different clothes. She saw him in white, porcelain white, and a necklace decorated with gems hung around his neck and shoulders. He looked of royalty, something glorious and superior. And his smile, just as beautiful. But the second she blinked, she saw the Endymion dressed before her in black, nothing more. _'What was that?'_

"Where are we going?" She asked.

"Just wait." Endymion said.

As they walked, and she willingly held his hand, he took the chance to link their fingers. He felt an electricity shoot up his arm, and he sucked in a ball of air. Looking back at her, he saw her do the same. He couldn't help but admire her. Soak in her beauty. Could he make her love him in just one night?

* * *

Another ten minutes passed, this time in silence. Endymion would look down at her, their eyes would meet, and Usagi would giggle and squeeze his fingers. They needn't have said words for what was evident in the air. The chemistry was there, the attraction was clear. She found him mesmerizing, and Endymion felt his heart full again.

When they stopped, Usagi found them in a clearing, just before the woods. There were some benches, but no actual park. Just an area to walk and relax, and enjoy the trees. What caught her eye was not the trees, or the benches, but a few feet before the trred thickened was a blanket laid out on the ground. Ontop was an assortment of food, placed in a decorative manner. She saw sweets and fruits, and more sweets. Her mouth watered. "Did you do this?" She asked as she walked towards the spread.

"Yes." He said.

Around the assortment of food were small lit candles, covered in protective glass. Usagi knelt down and touched one; they were freshly lit. "How?" She asked, turning to look at him, "You were just in my house... this looks-"

"Freshly prepared?" Endymion smiled as he stood next to her, "I had help while I was away." He was proud of Jadiete; the layout was perfect.

Usagi squinted, "So you didn't cook this?"

Endymion laughed, "Well, there's the meatball head I know."

"You don't know me!" Usagi pouted as she jumped to a stand. She didn't anticipate Endymion's hand scooping around her back and pulling her close. Their noses touched. Their eyes locked. "I want to know you." He said in a deep voice, "May I?"

Usagi swallowed what little saliva she had, "Yes." She squeaked.

Endymion chuckled, motioning down towards the spread of food, "Let's eat then, shall we?"

Usagi bit down on her bottom lip. She couldn't let him captivate her so easily. Even with him so close, she tilted her head back just a bit to laugh, "Let's test this so called cooking of yours."

Endymion smiled at her laugh, but didn't release her. Instead, his fingers dug into the fabric of her dress, afraid to let go. "You'll be pleased, I'm sure."

Usagi bit down on her lip a second time. She felt his words had more meaning that just dinner.


	8. Chapter 7

**hello everyone~** I know we all remember/know Usagi to be sassy towards Endymion. I've more recently watched Sailor Moon Crystal (and liked it, despite many conflicting reviews), and there she isn't as sassy. She's a little more timid; I think that's where I'm going with this Usagi.

* * *

7

The dinner was exquisite! Although, Usagi couldn't say it was dinner; She only grabbed the sweets. There were cakes and cookies, and small decorative pies. Each were filled with creams, fruits, or a combination of the two. She worried if her dress would split its inseams. Still, she couldn't deny it; Sitting there in the open grass, sitting on top of blankets and surrounded by the light of the moon, was absolutely romantic.

For a while, they sat in silence. Endymion watched as she ate, awing at the different foods, and complimenting the chef - which he took great pride in, and accepted each of the compliments he as given. Once she had her fill, she realized, he hadn't touched any of the food in front of them. "You weren't going to eat?" She asked as she wiped her hands on a napkin.

He shook his head, resting his arms on his legs as he smiled at her, "No. This was for you."

Usagi's bottom lip dropped into a pout, one that made Endymion chuckle. "Do you just like watching girls eat?"

"No, that isn't it at all." No - He just didn't eat food as much as a human would. He had _other_ substances he required from time to time. Eating sweets and cakes wasn't an every day necessity.

"Then?" Her pout never left her face.

"I know you love sweets." He said as he shifted closer to her, closing the space between them, "What better way than to prepare them for you?"

Usagi blinked, her cheeks flushed again. "How do you know I like sweets?"

"What woman wouldn't?" His voice was low and smooth. It echoed in her eyes as she lost herself in his eyes. Again, just as she did during their walk, she saw him in different clothes. She reached to touch his collar, but the moment she did, it returned to it's black color. Endymion looked at her hand curiously, wondering what she had been reaching for. He took a chance, since she had extended it, and brought her hand to his lips with his own. There, he kissed the tops of her fingers. A small peep slipped passed her lips and he couldn't help but smile. "I know it's odd." He said as he referred to their date, "Next time, it'll be a movie, if that'll please you."

 _'Next time? Please me?'_ Usagi bit down on her lip. "I actually think this is pretty nice." She said, her voice quiet.

"Do you?" Endymion inched closer, linking his fingers with hers. There, the moon enveloped them in a beaconed light. He felt its power surge through his veins. He looked into Usagi's eyes, as she searched his face. "Usagi." He whispered as his eyes moved to her lips; There were a subtle pink and glistened with lip gloss in the light of the moon.

"Yes." Her voice was short, shaky. Still, her fingers clung to his as he held her hands. She swore he glowed in the night's light; When did it become so bright?

"Might it be alright, if I kissed you?" His lips were inches from hers when he asked. He intended it to be so; He wanted her to feel his breath as he did. There, he felt her body shiver. He took the second to grin to himself.

"I-I..." She stuttered, but couldn't form a word. Instead, she only nodded. Endymion took the chance and kissed her. His lips fit with hers like magic. She tasted as sweet as the cakes she ate, and whatever it was she placed on her lips, was sweet as well.

Usagi melted. She sighed into his kiss and thought she would fly away, fly up towards the light of the moon above them. She had never kissed a boy, not like this. This kiss set her heart into a flutter. And as he leaned forward and brought his hand to the back of her neck, closed her eyes and she thought of nothing else but him.

"Endymion." She whispered against his lips.

"Yes, My love?" He said, lost in his thoughts.

Usagi's eyes snapped open as she looked at his face. "Love?"

He opened one eye, then the other. He hadn't meant to say it. It just left him so freely. Because he did love her. He had loved her for so long. "Sorry." He whispered.

"Maybe, this is too fast?" She whispered as she moved his hand from her neck and brought it to her lap. Not that she didn't like the kiss, or she didn't like him, she did! She just, it was only the first date and she hadn't known him long - not even a week.

"Perhaps." He forced himself to agree. If only she knew how he truly felt. How he longed to hold her once again. He stood and pulled her up with him, so he could look down into her eyes properly. There, in them, he saw the concealed memories of their past. The sassy, young princess who captured his heart in the light of the moon that birthed him. The princess who had become enthralled with the magic of a vampire, who saw past the blood that separated them. As he touched Usagi's cheek, he thought of ways to make her see him the same. Then - "Can I give you something?" He whispered.

Usagi, still flushed from their kiss, nodded her head. "What is it?"

He reached inside of his shirt and pulled out a thin chain. A crystal hung at it's end. As it hit the moonlight, it glowed eerily; Usagi's eyes adjusted in amazement. "This is one of my most precious possessions."

Usagi touched it with her fingers. It was smooth and cold, despite having been under his shirt. She was lost in its beauty. In all her years, with all the jewelry she had seen, never had she seen a gem as beautiful as the crystal he owned. It was cut in a way that resembled a flower. A flower she couldn't name. "And you want me to have it?"

"Yes." _Yes, because it's yours -_ He thought to himself. It was the only piece of Serenity he was able to take with him. The crystal she wore in a styled brooch the night she died. She wore it always. Always, because he had given it to her.

"It's beautiful." Usagi whispered as Endymion placed the chain around her neck.

"You're beautiful." He said and kissed her ear.

Usagi held the crystal in her hand. She turned it in her fingers as she let the moonlight hit it in different angles. She wondered to herself, was it the light of the moon, or light from the crystal itself?

Endymion bit down on his lip. He hoped, somehow, with the small door he had opened inside her mind, that memories of Serenity would emerge. Not for her, but for Usagi. For Usagi to fall madly in love with him.

 _'Your Grace._ _'_ A voice spoke in the back of his mind. He stared ahead, standing behind Usagi. With her focused on the crystal, she wouldn't notice his absent stare. The voice that reached to speak to him was that of Kunzite. Rather than quip about the way he was addressed, he responded; If he had to reach him through telepathy, it was urgent. _'What is it?'_ Endymion asked in return.

With his mind's eye, he could see Kunzite; The tall vampire stood near a window at the castle. His eyes glowed red and ominous. _'She's aware you're there. You're being scouted.'_

Endymion looked with just his eyes, to not bring anymore attention to himself. He looked through the trees, and around the shrubbery. He couldn't see anyone. How skilled were they to hide from him. _'Where are they? Can you tell me that?'_

 _'I can't, Your Grace.'_ Kunzite responded, _'But we will meet you soon. Take the girl home.'_

 _'Right.'_ Endymion agreed. He couldn't have Usagi in danger, not with Beryl. Not again. As if he had heard no news, he wrapped his arms around Usagi's shoulders. "Shall I take you home now?" He whispered in her ear.

"So soon?" She whispered, finally setting the crystal down against her chest; It was cool against her skin.

"I made a deal with your father. I can't break that on the first date."

Usagi, being herself, rolled her eyes at the thought. Her parents were over protective and treated her like such a child. But she could respect his actions, which meant he was truly a great guy. Who else would not only respect her, but her parents as well? "Okay." She said as seconds passed, and took the chance to kiss his cheek. The quick peck surprised him, but he accepted it.

"Let's go, then." He said as he reached to grab her hand.

* * *

Endymion watched as Usagi walked up her stairs and into her house safely. She blew him a kiss before she closed her door, and he pretended to catch it in the air as it flew to him. Together, they mouthed the words 'Good-Bye.'

Once the lights were off in her bedroom, Endymion darted towards the energy of his guardians at top speed. They stood on top one of the many buildings that towered over the city's downtown area. It was Jadiete who greeted him with a nod, as the others were focused on the streets below. "You finally came."

"I couldn't let her go home alone. I waited until I knew all was well." Endymion said as he joined the group.

He followed their eyes. He scanned the streets until he saw them. There were three men, but they weren't standard men. They had a unique aura about them, and a power that radiated from them, even from the rooftop. Endymion leaned against he ledge as he eyed the direction they headed, "She really did it, then?" He asked in a quiet voice.

"Yeah." Zoisite said as he fixed his ponytail, low on his head, "She's created her own kingdom."

Endymion nodded. "How many are there?"

"Plenty." Kunzite said as he stood next to the Prince. His arms were folded across his chest as the glow in his eyes only intensified. Endymion could feel the anger burn off of his skin. "They're the original townspeople, aren't they?"

Each of his guardians nodded. He stared back at the vampires below, who walked up and down the busy streets, searching for Endymion. He wondered who they were hundreds of years ago. Were they merchants? Bakers? Blacksmiths? Guilt settled within his belly; They had run off, leaving his father and everyone to battle alone. The vampires Beryl had created in the middle of the fight were able to over power those of the Moon Kingdom. There weren't many of his blood line, but he and his guardians were the only pure vampires to remain. The last of the vampires who stood, protected in the light from the kingdom they had come from. The vampires grown from Beryl's line of lust and power, were of a different kind. He had seen them, seen them die within the light of the sun. They craved the taste of humans. They craved the hunt. The were vial beasts, as Beryl was. But she hadn't always been that way.

"Do we have a plan?" Kunzite asked as he looked at Endymion.

The young Prince met his gaze. "If we kill Beryl, would they fall back?"

"I would assume so." Jadiete said as he stood beside the two. "They can't seem to function on their own. If we kill their queen, they would be lost."

"Lost." Endymion repeated as he spoke in a whisper. He knew the word so well.


	9. Chapter 8

**hello!** Thank you to **all** of you for the reviews :)! I replied to those I could; I thought it would be easier that way. It's going to start to pick up soon! Dun, dun, dun! Anywhoooo- hopefully you all enjoy this chapter ~

* * *

8

"You lost him?!" Beryl shouted at the top of her lungs. She stood behind her castle; The castle that hid in the distance, beyond the woods that seemed to silhouette the town in shadows. These were the same shadows she loved to call home. "You and you-" she pointed at the two vampire men who knelt before her, "-Are idiots!"

"My Queen," one of the vampires, her utmost trusted Lou, kept his head down and stared at his feet, "He was fast-"

Just as fast as Lou presumed Endymion had been, Beryl reached to grab him by his neck at the same speed. A loud _squawk_ left him as he was lifted into the air. His once beady eyes were now wide and full of fear. She had never harmed any of her loyal subjects; Ever. "Of course, he's fast." Beryl hissed, "You're an idiot to think it would be _so_ easy."

"Queen Beryl," the second vampire spoke; He was a short and portly man, with dark eyes and blond hair that fell over his shoulders. His cheeks, pink with fear, blew out air as he tried to calm himself. He fretfully twiddled his fingers in front of his belly as he watched Beryl's angry eyes slowly turn in his direction, "The fault is mine. We lingered far too long at the house of his female companion. The others are still out looking for him, as we speak. Please, My Queen, we will have him soon."

Her mouth spread into a thin line, so far, the red of her lips turned black in the night's light. But a gentleness glazed over her eyes and she placed Lou back down on his feet, ignoring the painful gasps he released as he grasped his neck and face. "Hm." Beryl said as she ran her long fingers through her red hair, "You said he had a female companion?"

"I did, My Queen." The vampire bended his knee once again.

Beryl almost hummed as she sat down on a bench near the castle wall. The bench was black and made of dark steel; There were black roses, each in a beautiful bloom, that wrapped around the arm rests, and vines that twirled around the legs. With her red hair, Beryl appeared to be the single red rose in her garden; Her vampire children told her this each time they laid eyes on her seated amongst the flowers. "Tell me." Beryl said as she flattened the edges of her dress down against her legs, her glowing eyes observing the vampire with pure intent, "What did this companion look like?"

"Like a child, My Queen." He said as he raised his eyes to look at her. He was met by her eyes, picturesque in their darkness, and thought she saw into his soul.

"Young?" Beryl questioned further.

"A teenager, perhaps." His voice quivered at her constant gaze, "Long, blonde hair. Very pretty."

"Blonde." Beryl said to herself as she pulled her eyes away from the vampire and up at the moon. "What was her name?"

"Usagi." It was Lou who spoke now, his voice raspy and wounded. On his neck remained the imprint of Beryl's fingers. "He called her Usagi."

"Usagi?" Beryl bit down on her lip before she laughed, "Oh, Lou, Darling. Do you forgive me for-" she pointed at his neck and shrugged.

"Always." He said as he met her gaze. He would, because without her, he wouldn't have his everlasting life. Without her, he would have remained a commoner.

She motioned him to sit next to her, and when he complied, she ran her fingers through his hair. She pulled at the strands, one by one, and let them fall back on top of his head. With her lips close to his ear, she whispered in a seductive voice, "I have a new task for you."

Her voice alone sent shivers up Lou's spine. "Yes, My Queen?"

"Find me information on the girl. And you," She looked back at the second vampire, who's red face glistened with new sweat as their eyes met, "Bring me Endymion, since you seem to have that under control. Lou had three days. You shall continue with his remaining two."

"Y-Yes, Queen Beryl."

The second vampire left without having to be told. Beryl, who kissed the side of Lou's face, played with his ear - just with the tips of her fingers. He seemed lost in her touch. His eyes were closed and he took in long, slow breaths. "Lou, I believe you can do this for me. Find me this Usagi. I have a feeling I may need her."

"Anything for you." Lou said in a whisper.

"Right." Beryl grinned as she looked up at the moon. "For me."

Lou did not notice that Beryl licked her lips. Her fangs extended. The tips of them touched her lip, and pricked the skin, just a bit. As she licked away the blood before it trickled down her chin, the white of her eyes went black and swallowed up the iris. They became two holes into her soul; Black and empty. She felt the moon's rays on her face, but it did nothing for her. It never had. She could remember the nights where she pleaded with the moon, for its healing glow, but nothing happened. She tried to pray to the ancestors of the people who created her, but no voices responded to her thoughts. Instead, she felt alone; Always alone. Buried deep in the abyss of her mind were the painful memories of being an outcast. A vampire amongst vampires of the Golden Kingdom. Vampires who belonged to the glory of the Moon above them - and Beryl, the creation of dangerous lust. Beryl only longed for someone to want her for who she had become; Love her, and only her.

"My Queen?" Lou broke her trance as she pulled her face away from the sky. She wouldn't tell him that she tried to take in the moon's light. She simply tore her dark eyes away from the sky before returning their normal stare upon him. When their eyes met, she smiled. "Go on. Find her. Now."

"Yes, My Queen."

* * *

The crystal never warmed, no matter how Usagi tried. She twirled it in her fingers, wrapped it in a blanket, and held it under her desk lamp - nothing. It was cold, like ice. For a second she thought of burning it, but quickly pushed the thought away; How could she burn something Endymion had given her?

She avoided her mother and father when she returned home. She didn't bother bathe, but changed into her pajamas, jumped into bed and began her independent study. She simply couldn't put her finger on it. The crystal was beautiful beyond words. Its edges were carved with magic, it seemed; It was unreal. Like a gem from a different universe.

As Usagi twirled it in the light of her room, Luna observed her with the crystal. She recognized that gem and its dual past. Luna, with her head down on top of her paws, remembered Endymion's beautiful mother who wore that same crystal within her hair. The crystal had been cut from a rock, from the moon itself, before they had come down onto Earth - It was her mother's before her. It contained a small amount of the moon's glow, which explained the light Usagi couldn't explain. That light was just a tiny amount of the power each of the Eidolon's held - Eidolon's; That's what Luna's kind had called them in the beginning. Vampires was the name they received on Earth, and it stuck; They found it interesting, and new, just as the planet they decided to inhabit.

Still, there was more to the crystal, as Luna rolled onto her side. The crystal Usagi held up towards the ceiling was given to Serenity by Endymion himself. His mother had given it to him when his vampire abilities took hold, and he had begun to learn the ways of his Kingdom, and what it was to be king. Rather than keep it for himself, he gave it to the woman he loved above else. This way, he could be with her always. With the crystal in her hands he would know when she was in happy, sad, or in turmoil. That was one of the many reasons Endymion hated himself for years - he hadn't felt the burn. He hadn't paid attention. If he had, he would have known Serenity was in need.

"You know, Luna-"

Luna's ears perked up as Usagi spoke to her. She looked at the girl and her long, blonde hair. Her eyes, bright and lost, glazed over by the light of the small shimmery object.

"The more I look at this, the more I think I see him in it." Usagi finished with squinted eyes. She pulled the crystal down near her nose.

Luna sat up, her tiny heart beating hard in her chest. Her paws flexed against the blankets of Usagi's bed. _Usagi?_ She thought as she stared at the girls mesmerized face.

Usagi, with both of her hands, spun the crystal in a slow circle. She could see him in it; His eyes, his dark hair, his alluring smile. She saw him, dressed in white, perched on a tree. The harder she looked at his image in the glowing stone, the more she realized her room smelled of trees. Of grass. Of a warm night's breeze. She closed her eyes and took in the deepest of breaths her lung could withstand. When she opened them again, she stood below the tree Endymion sat upon. His eyes, dark with mystery, were glued to her.

"Endymion?" She whispered up to him. He appeared _different_ \- for lack of a better word. She couldn't explain it. But the grin on his face was full of danger; A danger that was masked with the beauty of the moon that cloaked him in light.

"Princess." She heard him say, but his voice seemed far, as if she wasn't meant to hear him.

She spun in a full circle in search of who addressed, but there was no one. She was surrounded by trees that appeared as shadows. The grass, though she could feel it on her feet, was translucent. She wondered why her feet were bare, when she remembered wearing socks. She then noticed she was not in her pajamas, but in a white, luxurious gown with flowers stitched in the fabric. She never owned a gown as such and as she touched it, she took in a breath. "What is this?" She whispered to herself.

Usagi didn't intend for Endymion to hear, but he responded as he leapt down from the tree. "Are you lost, Princess?"

"Why do you keep calling me that?" Usagi said as she noticed what was different about him: his clothes, his pants, his shoes; he wore a necklace lined with many gems. They reminded her of the crystal he gave her. He appeared old and out of a different century.

"Are you not Princess Serenity?" He questioned, confusion on his face.

Usagi stepped away from him. She shook her head rapidly, and slapped at her own face. She was in her bed, yes. In her hands was the crystal. She had fallen asleep, it was the only explanation. He was a dream. He had to have been. "I don't know who that is." Her voice left her quieter than she anticipated it to be.

Still, Endymion grinned as he extended his hand. "Come." He commanded.

"What?" Usagi shook her head, "No."

He wouldn't accept the answer, she knew it as he rushed to her, swooped her up in his arms and carried her to a lake that seemed to appear out of thin air. There he placed her on her feet, and told her to look at her reflection in the water. Instead, Usagi slapped her hands against his chest. "You're an ass'!" She yelled.

With eyebrows raised, Endymion caressed the side of her face and turned her head down by her chin. Once her eyes left his, she was met by a gaze from a reflection that wasn't hers. The girl in the water looked like her, but it wasn't her. The reflection looked back at her with grey eyes. Though the hair was the same, Usagi's hair was blonde, not a silvery white. She touched her face, her cheek, and her nose; The reflection did the same.

"Do you see yourself, Princess? You're an image of beauty."

"This isn't me..." She whispered as she looked at Endymion, "I'm dreaming."

Endymion traced his finger along her bottom lip. A devilish, handsome grin lifted his lips. Usagi swore she could see fangs, subtle, but fangs. "You've ventured too far, Princess. I could help you return home, if I may?"

Usagi stepped away from his touch, despite being lost in his eyes. "I'm just dreaming..."

"Do you not trust vampires?"

"Vampires?" Usagi repeated, biting down on her bottom lip.

Endymion nodded with an extended hand. There, his smile showed those fangs. He sported them with no shame. They seemed to glow in the light. Confused, Usagi stepped away even further. "Vampires." She breathed, "You're a-"

"Vampire." His smirked, his voice distant again.

She felt faint and closed her eyes, but when they opened she was met by the spinning fan on her ceiling. She shot up in bed so quick that Luna hissed with fear and jumped away from her legs where she laid. Usagi's head was sticky with sweat; The crystal had fallen beside her.

"I was asleep." She said to herself as it settled in and dropped back down on her pillow, "It was a dream. Vampires aren't real."

Luna took in a breath as she walked back towards the bed. She heard Usagi, she heard her well. Vampires. She had a feeling, somehow, that the crystal wouldn't be good. Its power would have been drawn to her the second she touched it. To the soul of Serenity, it's previous owner.

' _Artemis._ ' She sought out her forever companion, the white cat who held her heart. It took a moment, but he responded to her in thought, his telepathic voice seemingly groggy and unaware, ' _Hm?'_

Luna sighed, annoyed – He had been sleeping. There was no need to press it as there were other matters at hand. ' _She's remembering her former self.'_

Artemis had been laying at the foot of Endymion's throne, where a red, satin pillow had been placed for him. When he heard Luna's words, his white head jumped up from where it lay and he stared at the emptiness of the throne room. _'Really? How? What is she doing?'_

Luna shook her head as she watched Usagi rub her face. _'I thought she had fallen asleep, but she awoke speaking of vampires. His Grace seems to have given her the crystal of his mother.'_

Artemis ran from his comfortable spot and darted down the halls of the castle. He followed the voice of the guardians, knowing Endymion would be with them. _'I need to tell him_.' Artemis communicated to Luna, who he felt nod a response in return.

As he thought, the guardians stood in the open hall; A paper was spread out on a table before them. Candles were placed upon that same table, and around the floor near the legs. They walked around them without moving the flames. "Endymion?" Artemis called as he entered the hall, the paws of his feet sliding against the floor as he came to a stop.

It was Kunzite who looked at him, his eyes dark with thought. "What is it?" He asked.

Artemis walked towards the oldest guardian, his blue eyes glowing with urgency. "Where is his grace? It is Usagi. She's remembering."

The guardians had stopped their pacing as they looked at Artemis. And Endymion, who had stood at the other end of the hall near the windows, rushed towards the white cat with wide eyes. He knelt by his feline friend. "Usagi has remembered Serenity?"

"It seems to be so." Artemis said with a small nod, "Luna has just addressed me."

"How?" He asked. His voice trembled anxiously.

"It seems to be a dream of sorts."

Endymion scratched the back of Artemis' ear, a thank you, to which Artemis purred with content. He looked back at his guardians, who looked at him with a amazement; All but Kunzite. He looked at his Prince with disappointment. "Had we not told you not to mess with her mind?"

"I hadn't." Endymion said .

"Then how? How is it-"

"Mother's crystal." He sucked in a ball of air, "I had given her mother's crystal."

Kunzite rushed forward, almost wanting to grab the Prince by his neck, but stopped himself before he did. Despite his age, and position within the Golden Kingdom, Endymion stepped back from Kunzite, alarmed. He would not hurt him, not ever. "Your mother's magic is within that crystal. _Our_ magic is within it. If she touched it long enough-"

"I know." Endymion's voice was soft. He averted his eyes as he stared down at his shoes. "But with Beryl searching for us, it would only mean Usagi would be in danger since I've found her. Not to mention her friends," His companions stared at him as he mentioned her friends, who could have only been reincarnated from her ladies in waiting, "Beryl killed everyone we loved that night, and I can't- I can't lost her again."

"Endymion…" Kunzite's eyes softened away from the dark, and returned to their grey tone.

"With the crystal in her hands, I'll know this time. I must know."

"We understand." The others said in unison.

Artemis, who stood beside Endymion's leg, stared up at the young Prince with bright eyes, "All will be well this time, Your Grace."

"I hope." Endymion said with a weak smile, "Tell Luna I say thank you."

 _'Did you hear him, love?'_ Artemis thought to the black cat in Usagi's room. As he opened the pathway of speech between them, he heard her laughing. _'What is it?'_

 _'Teenage girls are strange these days.'_ Luna thought as she watched Usagi, who had thrown on headphones and begun to dance around her room to a ballad of her own. She held a plushie in her arms, and spun in circles with it, round and round. _'She's pretending to dance with the prince.'_

Artemis rose what could have been eyebrows on his face as he looked at Endymion once again. "What is it?" Endymion asked with eager eyes.

"She's pretending to dance with you."

The Prince raised an eyebrow. "A dance? With me?" He laughed and grabbed his jacket. He motioned for Jadiete, who reluctantly stepped forward, as he hadn't known why he was summoned. "Endymion?"

"You'll come with me." He said.

Kunzite shook his head, looking back at the table they had been discussing previously. "Where are Earth are you going? We have to plan-"

"My lady is expecting a dance. I can't leave her waiting, can I?"


	10. Chapter 9

9

The street had fallen asleep when Endymion reached Usagi's house. All lights were off, windows closed, at every house - all, but Usagi's window. Within it, he could see her dancing shadow. Very faintly, he heard music. "Look at her." Endymion said as he rubbed his chin. He looked at Jadiete, who stared at him curiously while he stood beside him.

"What exactly are you going to do?" Jadiete asked.

Endymion shrugged, "Not sure. I should have brought my own music."

"Music?" Jadiete questioned as he scratched his blond hair. Endymion, who sported a wide grin, held his hands above his head as though he were holding a radio. When Jadiete simply blinked at him, he rolled his eyes and turned around. "Nevermind." he said as he stood underneath Usagi's window.

Jadiete, still scratching his head, shrugged and rolled his eyes in return. "You watch too many movies." He muttered as he stood beside the price. He didn't expect the grin that followed, as Endymion gave him a gentle push and and laugh. "At least I attempt to blend in." He said.

"Right." Jadiete laughed, "Now, why am I here, exactly?"

"To protect me." Endymion said as he pressed his hands against the walls outside Usagi's house. He could feel the music from her room within those walls. Something pop, modern; Something a teenage girl would love. "Beryl has her eyes on me. I can't be out here alone."

"Ah."

The two vampires stared up at the windows, eyes glowing bright. Endymion sent thoughts to Luna, but he was never the best at communicating with her. That was why he kept Artemis with him. But now, without his feline friend, he hoped she would catch some spark of his silent call. "Luna." He whispered after some time.

He saw the start of black ears, followed by the golden crescent that lead to big eyes. Endymion couldn't help but grin when he saw Luna, who observed him curiously. She couldn't talk to him, not openly. Not with Usagi close by. So she meowed. A loud meow. One that caught the blonde haired girl's attention, and her buns and face quickly followed. Like a switch turned off, the vampires eyes returned to normal.

"Endymion?" Usagi question with pink cheeks as she leaned against the windowsill. Luna looked up at her with bright eyes and then down at Endymion.

"Usagi." A large smile graced his face. He inched his body closer to her wall.

"What are you doing here?" Usagi bit down on her bottom lip, her fingers absentmindedly brushing through one of her ponytails. "It's late."

His heart jumped. "I couldn't stay away." He said.

Usagi wasn't sure what to say. She looked behind her and listened out into the hall outside her room. She knew her parents were asleep, but her brother, she wasn't so sure. Last thing she needed was her snoopy brother telling her parents her business.

"I was about to go to sleep." Usagi lied through her nervousness.

Endymion laughed, low and quiet. He looked at Jadiete, who raised his eyebrows high on his head and shook his head, but that didn't rid Endymion of his grin. 'Don't.' Jadiete thought to his prince, and sighed at the response he received in return - 'She already knows.' "Were you really going to sleep?" He asked as he looked up at Usagi once again, "I think I hear music, don't I?"

Usagi laughed, face red and heart beating. She fanned her face as she twirled her hair in her finger over and over. "Oh, I just play music all the time. All day really!" She turned around, away from her window, "I mean, music is good for the soul-"

With her distracted, Endymion took his chance. He used the pressure of his finger tips to gently push himself up the wall until he hovered outside of her window. He caught the look on Luna's face as she shook her head; If he could hear her thoughts, she screamed the word 'No!' over and over, but to no avail.

"I listen to music while doing homework. Watching tv. Oh, and video games, because sometimes the soundtracks are a little-" Usagi spun around and shrieked quietly into her palm. She didn't anticipate Endymion sitting on her windowsill, his hand scratching the back of her very nervous cat. She stared at his diamond-like skin and dark eyes; She stared at his feet and at his legs. "How did you-"

"May I have this dance?" He asked as he shifted away from the window and further into the room. He could hear her heart about to burst.

"How did you get up here?" Usagi rushed past him and stuck her head outside of her window. Down below in her yard stood the blond haired teen from the dessert parlor. He smiled nervously at her as he waved his hand. "Hi." he said to her.

"Hi." She breathed back, and turned to look at Endymion, who fiddled with her radio for at quieter, softer song. He eventually found a ballad, perfect for a slow dance. When he stood and met her eyes, he extended his hand to her. "May I have this dance?" he asked again.

Usagi stared at his fingers and at the sleeve of his shirt. Her mind thought back to the image of the boy from her dream. The one who called her a princess. The one who addressed himself as a vampire. "You came into my room to dance with me?" She whispered.

"If you would allow me to, yes." He said.

Usagi pointed down outside her window, "You left your friend, or brother, or…. He's just outside, you know."

"I'm aware. He can wait."

Usagi's breath left her in shaky gasps. She looked at Endymion's hand once more before taking it into her own. Her fingers were close, like ice; Cold like the crystal he had given her. But when his hand pulled her close to his body, and wrapped low around her waist, she felt them warm against her skin. The warmth caused her cheeks to burn. She looked up into his eyes, lost in the dark that made them whole. Lost in him. Together, bodies pressed close, they swayed to the slow music.

"I had a dream." She breathed as her fingers wrapped around his neck. The words escaped her without her meaning to. Though, he expected it, in a way. He was sure the crystal caused a dream so vivid, seeing him would only strengthen those thoughts. "Did you?" he pretended to be oblivious.

"Mhm." Usagi looked at his shoulders and down at his chest to avert her eyes. "You were some vampire. And I was a princess, I think."

He grinned. "Sounds interesting."

"It's kinda freaky." Usagi giggled as she shook her head. But then she thought of how he was suddenly on her window. There was nothing climbable on the side of her house. So how… "I mean, vampires aren't real."

Endymion cocked one eyebrow as he spun her around so her back was against his chest. "I believe in in the unbelievable." He whispered against her neck. He could feel the heat from her veins against his lips. It made his heart quicken.

"Oh." The word left Usagi as a puff of air. She closed her eyes, her hands finding his. The music played in her ears and echoed to the rhythm of her heart that slammed against her chest. They swayed, hip to hip, to the ballad of her radio. Before she could attempt to say another word, she felt him kiss the side of her neck, gentle and soft. She shuttered.

"Hm." A noise escaped him. He took in her scent. She smiled like Serenity. She felt like her. He opened his eyes, slowly, and reminded himself one last time - She wasn't her. But he loved her still. His eternal soul was attracted to her like a fly drawn to a flame. Kunzite could yell at him for the rest of his immortal life, it didn't matter. With her, next to her, he was complete. Whole. He had been empty for so long. And the others, they didn't love her servant girls the way he loved Serenity. They couldn't know the emptiness he felt. He had lost his family, his life, his right to the moon; What hurt the most, was her.

"Endymion." Her voice was like silk on his ears. He pulled her closer, tighter.

" _Endymion_." Jadiete's voice quickly followed inside his head. Mentally, he grumbled inaudible thoughts before clearly replying, " _Not now._ "

 _"Now is a better time than_ any." Jadiete responded.

 _"Not now."_ He hissed mentally. Slowly, he turned Usagi to face him. Her eyes locked into his instantly. He cupped her face in his eyes, pressed his nose to hers, and said, "You're beautiful."

She smiled, biting down on her lip.

"There's something about you, something I can't ignore." He whispered as she closed her eyes and sighed. She inched closer, as did he.

" _Endymion_." Jadiete's voice shouted deep in his head. The prince, annoyed, shouted his response rather than whispered it, "What is it?!"

Usagi jumped. She looked up at Endymion, surprise in her eyes. She wondered of he spoke to the teen he left outside. When he walked to the window, he only confirmed it. "Endymion?" She whispered.

He heard her, but didn't look at her. He looked outside, at Jadeite. The blonde haired vampire was backed against Usagi's house, the glow in his eyes lighting up the space around him. In front of him were two vampires, their red eyes burning into the white light of the moon guardian. "Stay here." Endymion told Usagi before jumping down from her window. Usagi gasped, rushing to the opening. She feared the worst, but he landed on the grass with ease and grace. Like the vampire in her dream. She covered her mouth.

"Who are you?" Jadiete asked in a stern voice. When Endymion landed at his side, he extended a hand in protection.

"Oh, he does have his guardians, huh?" It was a portly vampire who spoke, shooting them a toothy smile. Endymion returned the smile, and looked at Jadiete. "I'll assume they're here for me, aren't they?"

The second vampire laughed. He was tall and broad, with long, red hair. His dark eyes peered at Endymion before he grinned. "Partly."

Endymion's brows furrowed as he stretched his fingers, prepared and ready. Partly? "I suggest you leave." He hissed.

"I'm not sure if Beryl would want us to just leave." The portly vampire said.

A wind surrounded them, scooping up the leaves off the grass and into the air. Within seconds, the two lowly vampires were surrounded by Endymion's remaining guardians. Kunzite, with his eyes glowing bright, stared at the larger vampire and then at the smaller one. His fangs were bared, his lips twisted up and angry.

"Give Beryl a message." Endymion said in a threatening voice. Having been originally two on two, the vampire henchman thought their plan was perfect - whatever plan that was. They didn't anticipate his every protector to come to his aid. They were foolish to think otherwise. "It will take more than just you two lowly beasts to catch me."

The larger vampire snarled, his face changing into something and cruel. His eyebrows curved inward into his nose, and his fangs sprang to life, surrounded in saliva. His eyes were bright red, and his hands curled up into a claw. Jadiete couldn't hide his disgust. Never had they seen an impure vampire transform up close. Truly demons, they were. "We could take down tonight if we wanted to." The vampire hissed, saliva dripping down his chin.

"Try." Endymion lifted his chin, his eyes glowing fierce. He prepared himself for an attack, but none happened. Instead, the two vampires were transfixed on the window to Usagi's bedroom. The portly one grinned, shaking his head as he locked eyes with the blonde haired teen. "Ah, Lou is looking for you." He said.

The Prince looked up at her window, seeing her frightened face. He yelled as tried to lunge forward, but Jadiete stopped him. The moment he lifted his feet, the vampires were gone, leaving a cloud of dust and dirt where they once stood. Endymion, his heart pounding in his chest, looked at his guardians with his glowing eyes and extended fangs. "Find them!" He yelled his order, "Find Beryl!"

"Your Grace." Jadiete nodded his head as he looked at the others. Everyone looked at him, but Kunzite, who stared at the Prince with urgency. "We," Endymion took in a deep breath, but was unable to calm himself, "We will find this Lou."

"Your Grace." Kunzite nodded, and bowed, his hand to his heart. While the others darted into the night, Endymion turned back to Usagi's window. She stood there, white as a ghost, too frightened to move. "Luna!" He called to the window.

Having been summoned, Luna jumped onto the windowsill, and looked down at her Prince. Usagi sucked in a breath - how did he know her cat's name?

"Do not leave her side!" He ordered as he pointed up at the window. Luna nodded, but it wasn't enough for him. "Answer me." His voice was stern.

Usagi froze as she watched her cat sit straight, her ears back against her head. She expected her to meow, but instead, she heard a feminine voice leave her mouth. "Yes Your Grace." Luna said.

Usagi lost all sense of time and reality. She opened her mouth to say _'You talk?'_ But instead, the world went black and silent.


End file.
